One Eye Between Them
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: Itachi's blind and Kakashi's in love. But Itachi's hesitant to tell Kakashi everything about his past. KakashixItachi Anal, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Rim, Violence, WAFF, WIP
1. The Club

God, I really had no idea what to title this. Titles, as you've probably noticed, are not my strong point. The file on my computer is "AU blind Itachi." By the way, the club I'm thinking of is The Viper Room in LA, it's really the only club I've been to. Sad or snobbish? ^_^

* * *

Itachi really didn't like going out to clubs, but his little brother did. So he was dragged here feeling more like a sixth or seventh wheel. He was pressed into the furthest curve of the U-shaped booth, his brother sitting on one side of him and Neji—his soon to be brother-in-law if Sasuke ever grew a pair to ask Hinata to marry him—on his other side. Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke.

Neji was just as uncomfortable as Itachi. He excused himself to find a bathroom. Sasuke took this opportunity to ask Hinata to dance now that the chaperone was gone. Itachi took a sip of his whisky, his own quiet way of telling his brother he would be fine by himself. Sasuke and Hinata left him alone. Itachi took a gulp of his whiskey once they were gone. Itachi wanted to go home.

xxxxx

Kakashi wanted to go home. He hated clubs, but Gai, Genma, Tenzou, and Hayate had dragged him out. Something about how he hadn't dated or even gone out in six months or something. He was depressed; this was the last place he wanted to be.

Kakashi leaned against the wall while Gai danced alone and tried to pick up any women also dancing alone. Kakashi swore that if Gai got lucky tonight, he would hang himself. Genma was chatting up a blonde at the bar while Tenzou and Hayate were dancing together. He sighed.

His friends had tried to pry off his mask and eye patch, but there was no way in hell. Kakashi didn't care if he scared people away, he didn't mind being alone, not anymore. He thought about bailing and catching a cab or bus home. He ran his gaze over the club as he considered if buses ran this late. But his eye stopped on the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen.

Sitting alone was a young man with long, sable hair, pale skin, and—oddly enough—wearing a pair of sunglasses. Kakashi was drawn across the club to him, seeming to glide to him without any conscious thought to do so. He suddenly found himself in front of the booth where the young man was sitting alone sipping at a glass with his head down, not seeing him.

"Mind if I join you?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi's head came up. "Sure. My brother and his friends have temporarily abandoned me." Kakashi slid in beside him.

"I'm sort of glad."

"Hmmm, so am I," Itachi said with a small smile.

"Can I get buy you a refill?"

"How about an amaretto?"

Kakashi signaled for the waitress. "An amaretto and a scotch, neat."

The woman walked off and they were alone. Neither spoke, nervous. Their drinks were brought and Kakashi handed her twenty dollars. Another reason he hated clubs. Kakashi put Itachi's glass in front of him. He found the way Itachi slowly reached for the glass strange, but it made him more intrigued. So much grace. He watched him take a sip. Itachi wasn't looking at him and didn't seem to notice that Kakashi was staring.

"My name's Kakashi," he said.

"Itachi."

"You don't seem like you like this kind of place."

"My brother drags me out with him all the time. He worries about me too much."

"That's like my friends; they brought me here because I don't get out much."

"Ditto."

"Do you, ahh, want to bail and go somewhere else?"

"Before this goes any further, there are two things you should know. First off, I'm really not interested in a one night stand."

"Actually, I'm not keen on a one night stand either. But I would consider it with someone as beautiful as you, but I might want something more. I was thinking a quieter coffee shop."

Itachi gave him a charming, apologetic smile. "Second, if you haven't guessed, I'm blind. Some people consider me a liability. I won't think bad of you if you walk away; it's a little more of a commitment than most relationships."

Kakashi was shocked silent for a few seconds. "Actually, I find that interesting. Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright."

Kakashi looked up to see a very angry little brother; there was no mistaking the relationship.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Heel, Otouto," Itachi said.

"My name is Kakashi."

"What's with the mask?"

"Sasuke," Itachi admonished.

"It's fine," Kakashi said.

"You didn't even know he was wearing a mask, did you?" Sasuke accused.

"It's just to hide a few scars," Kakashi explained.

"Otouto, shoo, have fun with Hinata. I won't leave the table."

"You touch my brother and I'll kill you." But Sasuke did leave.

"I'd say ignore him, but he's serious."

"He's very protective of you."

"Very. Ever since I lost my sight. The only reason he brings me along is to get me outside and keep an eye on me. Are you more attracted to me because I'm blind? If you wear a mask . . ."

"It crossed my mind after you told me, but no. I've never seen anything as gorgeous as you; I want to get know you."

"I wish I hadn't promised him I'd stay here. I wish it was quieter; I'd ask you about those scars."

Kakashi slid in closer, but not close enough that their bodies touched, trying to keep out of Itachi's personal space, but getting closer to him. "Well, I was in Afghanistan. Body armor doesn't cover the face. I was close enough to a IED to get some shrapnel in the face. I was still good to fight, so I stayed in. Then I ended up in a knife fight with one of the Afghanis we were training after he killed two other of our guys. He sliced through my eye, but I killed him. I was given a few metals and discharged."

"Wow. War hero, eh?"

"I don't know about hero. I didn't save those two soldier's lives."

"Nevertheless. I lost my vision while I was in Africa."

Kakashi figured by some tropical disease or parasite or something, so didn't ask. "I can't image how hard it's been. You must be a very strong person."

"You don't really have any choice. You lost an eye too, didn't you say?"

"Yeah. It's hard, took a lot of adapting, but nothing like what you've gone through." Kakashi glanced up. "Shit," he said. "My friends are looking for me. I'll save you the torture of meeting them. Where can I pick you up from tomorrow?"

Itachi smoothly presented a pen and gave Kakashi the address which Kakashi wrote on a napkin. He also gave him his phone number. "Call me before you leave so I can be ready and try to buck off a chaperone."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kakashi got up and intercepted Gai. Itachi could hear him. "Kakashi! I thought you ran out on us!" He couldn't hear Kakashi's quieter reply, just the sound of his voice.

Itachi was uncomfortable. What was he doing? He'd just be thrown out again. He didn't want a relationship, but he also desired it more than anything. Being blind had left him feeling defenseless and scared. He really did love the fact his brother was so protective, but he feared he was tying his brother down. One day, Sasuke would grow tired of taking care of him. He downed the rest of the whiskey in one gulp, then sipped at the amaretto and savored it. What was he getting himself into? But what did it matter? He just wanted to curl up and cry. He wasn't as strong as so many took him for. He wanted to go home. To just curl up and stay in his room.

Sasuke rejoined him. "Where'd 'Phantom of the Opera' go?"

"It wasn't that kind of mask, was it?"

"No, one of those that go over the mouth and nose like a motocycle or snowboard mask. And he had an eye patch. He abandon you?"

"His friends were looking for him."

"So he said."

"I could hear someone say he was looking for him."

"Oh."

"Where's Hinata?"

"She went to the bathroom."

"So, have you proposed yet, Otouto?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked at the sunglasses which reflected the lights of the club beautifully. "No."

"You're not going to do it here, are you?"

"Of course not. I haven't come up with a good place or time yet."

"I'm seeing Kakashi again tomorrow."

"No," Sasuke said strongly.

"Why not? You can't be with me all the time. And why do you even bring me out. I don't want to be here. I love being with you, but I'd rather stay home."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

Itachi sighed. But maybe it was for the best; he didn't know this guy and couldn't see to defend himself. "Alright. Get me another whiskey. Please."

The Hyuuga siblings returned and Itachi and Neji suffered through another hour of this stupid club.


	2. Coutship

smint45: Yeah, I'm back my favorite pair with these two. ^_^  
Guest, Carousel: Thank you!  
HatefulRodeo: Sasuke's such a protective little brat. ^_^  
LuxuriaVanitas: I know. It's my favorite pair and it depresses me how few there are. Therefore, I write them.  
KanameAngel: I would have updated sooner, but I wanted to get the latest chapter of Hopelessly out because of that latest chapter of Naruto. Whoa! I had to geekout in a really long author note. ^_^

Just a reminder: I don't get paid with money, I get paid with reviews. I see so many of you (on fanfiction) follow and favorite, and I really appreciate it, but reviews are my great joy. Thank you. ^_^

'K, just wanted to clear up something to prevent disappointment: Itachi's background isn't sinister. No crime or terrorism. I think I may have accidently given that impression in the description. Sorry, my bad. ^_^

* * *

Itachi didn't trust Sasuke enough to help him dress—he'd probably end up in mismatched clothes looking like clown—so he had to confess to his mother that he was going out on a date. She was ecstatic. She wanted him to find a companion, but she and Fugaku insisted that Sasuke go with him. He accented and she helped him dress.

Kakashi called while Itachi was nervously sitting in the living room. "Hai."

_It's Kakashi, I'm getting in my car; I'll be there in five to ten minutes._

"'K. My brother's coming."

_That's fine. If this goes, then I'll have to endear myself to him anyway._

Itachi fidgeted as he waited.

xxxxx

Kakashi saw the address and could tell the brothers weren't poor, but he nearly slammed on the breaks when he realized he was in the wealthiest part of, not only the town, but the country. He assumed that their house was at the middle class end of the street, but this was many blocks into the wealthy end. What the fuck did he get himself into?

The gate to the estate was open. He pulled up and Sasuke was opening the door before Kakashi could shut off the engine of his used Kia—the only thing he could afford right out of the service. Itachi was wearing his sunglasses and carrying an 'identification cane,' but not using it when on familiar turf with his brother guiding him. A section of the steps leading up to the house had a newer looking concrete ramp which Itachi found easily.

Kakashi came around to open the passenger door—Sasuke could open his own door.

Sasuke examined Kakashi's uncovered face. Itachi had told him what Kakashi had told him about the scars. His left eye was closed, but looked natural. Sasuke knew it was probably a glass eye. It kind of irritated him that Kakashi was good looking.

"Good evening," Kakashi said.

Itachi looked toward the sound of Kakashi's voice. "Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm Sasuke."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Pleasure," Sasuke said without any sincerity. Sasuke grabbed his brother's arm and led him to the open door. Kakashi wanted to do that, but he let Sasuke do it since he knew what he was doing.

"You ditched the mask and eye patch," Sasuke said.

"Attracts too much attention. I used makeup to cover the scars."

"Sasuke," Itachi admonished before he entered the car.

"It's okay," Kakashi said. "I can appreciate his protectiveness."

Kakashi got in the car and wondered what the ramifications would be of driving off before Sasuke could get in. He waited. That was a good idea since Fugaku and Mikoto were watching from an upstairs window. Kidnapping Itachi—even just ditching an annoying little brother—was a very bad idea.

"What do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked.

"Pretty much anything. Italian, Mexican, Japanese . . ."

"I like Italian," Sasuke chimed in, sounding anything but enthusiastic.

"So do I," Kakashi said.

It was an all round awkward evening, alleviated whenever Itachi and Kakashi found something in common. Sasuke hardly spoke at all, just sitting there with a perpetual glare on his face. Neji was a good example of a chaperone, but Sasuke bettered the instruction: he was downright threatening. But Kakashi enjoyed the evening just because he was able to watch Itachi move. Slow and tentative. Sasuke noticed and had to admit Kakashi did look like he loved Itachi. He was definitely smitten.

When Kakashi dropped them off, Sasuke let him help Itachi out of the car.

"When can I see you again?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi didn't want to seem desperate by saying 'tomorrow.' "When are you free?"

"Tomorrow," Kakashi said, unashamedly showing how much he was enamored with the elder Uchiha.

"The day after," Sasuke said. "My girlfriend is coming over for dinner tomorrow and I want my brother there."

"The day after tomorrow then," Kakashi said. He carefully took Itachi's hand and kissed it as if he were a woman. He felt the scars on Itachi's hands. He was hit by a wave of pity; going blind must have been so difficult and scary for him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sasuke mimed to Kakashi to stay right where he was. Kakashi was surprised, but he obeyed as Sasuke took Itachi inside. Mikoto took charge of Itachi to ask all about it and Sasuke snuck back outside.

"You love him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

Sasuke growled. "Listen. His last boyfriend dumped him because he went blind; think about that."

"I have. But I have a doting nature and will actually relish having to do things for him."

"He has the cane, but you should watch where he's walking anyway. Hold his arm from the bottom. When getting in and out of the car, use your hand to cushion either his head or the door frame or guide his head with your hand. And above all, be patient."

"I will."

"I'll come with you next time too if you want me to so you can see how I handle him, but I'll stay home if you want."

"Trusting me?"

"Don't prove my original opinion correct. Harm my brother and I will display your head on the gate."

"I understand."

"Don't mumble around him; it's the only sense he really has left as a connection to the outside world and it pisses him off when he can't really hear what's going on. I'll give you a list of things as I think of them."

Kakashi couldn't help a small laugh at Sasuke's recitation. He was explaining things like he was accepting Kakashi, but he still looked like he was planning out grisly ways to murder him.

"Can he read brail?" Kakashi asked.

"That pisses him off. No, not really. It's difficult, but hopefully he'll get used to it."

"I don't mind reading to him."

"Save it for my brother. Get out of here."

"Goodnight."

"Hn."

xxxxx

Hinata _did_ come over for dinner the next day, but the real reason Sasuke didn't want Kakashi to take his brother out the very next day was that he was looking up Kakashi's background using the family business to run a background check as if he were a potential new employee. There was nothing against the vet. He shared this information with his father.

Fugaku sat behind his desk in his home office as Sasuke reported to him, much more like one of his top employees than a son. The man was dedicated to his business, but he'd tried to spend more time with his family especially with his eldest son blind and his youngest son likely to be married by the end of the year. He still went into the office five days a week, but rather than stay late, he brought work home. He wished he'd done it when his boys were younger.

He was never thrilled that his oldest son was gay, but he accepted it. With him now being blind, he kind of liked the idea of Itachi's boyfriend being a Special Forces veteran; at least his eldest son would be well protected. His younger son could take care of himself and his fiancé.

Sasuke finished his report and stood there like solider at ease with his hands behind his back. Fugaku repressed a sigh. What had he'd done to make Sasuke so serious all the time? Itachi's condition only made matters worse. Itachi was the gay one, but it was Sasuke who perpetually had a stick up his ass. At least the boy was efficient.

"What's your impression of him?" Fugaku asked.

"Most of what they talked about was first date nonsense. He seems rather laid back to me; relaxed, not lazy. Despite being a soldier, he's seems . . . gentle. I really don't see him being abusive at all. He does adore Itachi. Itachi said Kakashi didn't realize he was blind at first, but I think Kakashi found the fact he was blind even more attractive. I don't think he knows what he's getting into, but he does seem to be in love."

"What about family?"

"He has none. I couldn't find any details in the background checks and I can't justify running checks on dead people. I'll have to use other means to find out anything else. It should take me a day, maybe two."

Fugaku shook his head and waved the boy off. Sasuke would go shift through the man's trash if he thought of it. "I want to meet him. I want Itachi to invite him over for dinner."

"Isn't the meeting the parents a fifth date sort of thing?" Fugaku revealed who had originated the trademark Uchiha glare. "I'll tell Itachi."

"You said Kakashi looks like he loves Itachi. What about Itachi?"

"I really don't know." Sasuke's shoulders fell. "He's so different now, I can't read him like I used to. I really hate seeing him so timid. The fact that he accepted a date at all, and a second one at that, makes me think that he does feel something for Kakashi. Itachi didn't say anything. Maybe he will after their date tomorrow."

They had never been exceptionally close—one of Fugaku's great regrets in life—but for a moment they shared the pain of what happened to Itachi. He had changed after going blind. The confident, happy, studious young man had become a timid creature. They all prayed it was just a matter of time before they had the old Itachi back.

xxxxx

Sasuke didn't come with them this time, but he did give Kakashi his phone number and waited until Kakashi not only put him into cell's phonebook, but on speed dial. Sasuke kissed his brother on the cheek before he relinquished custody of his precious older brother. Kakashi saw the deep worry in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at Itachi. This was his elder brother, he probably looked up to him and was protected by him and now it was reversed.

Kakashi helped his date into his car with a hand on the top edge of the door to cushion it if Itachi hit it as Sasuke instructed him. Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi even after the man could no longer see him, threatening him to be good to his brother.

Kakashi took Itachi for Japanese this time, a really nice, intimate restaurant. He loved watching Itachi's hands move so carefully, but he also watched so he could help him. He never moved anything, never tried to make things easier for him, knowing Itachi would resent it and it would mess up his mental map of the table, but he was ready to pull a glass out of the way or offer him something from out of Itachi's reach.

"Being our second date," Kakashi said, "maybe we should get to know each other better, our pasts and whatnot. I never even asked you your age, but I'm assuming you're over twenty-one judging by where I met you."

Itachi smiled. "Twenty-five. My brother's twenty-one."

"I'm twenty-nine. I've been out of the service for over a year. College?"

"My father made me get my MBA, but I wanted to study the humanities. So I have a MBA and my Masters in Literature with minors in Philosophy and History."

"Holy shit."

"I graduated high school at fourteen."

"Genius?"

"Bookworm. And we could afford it. Brains has little to do with higher education, it's really just money. But yeah, I am considered quite smart."

"I'm going to college part time right now, making use of the military scholarship. I took some classes while in the service too." Kakashi was hesitant to ask his next question. "Why were you in Africa?"

Itachi didn't seem disturbed by the question, but Kakashi felt a wall had come up. "My father's company has a lot of interests in Africa: mines, factories, a game preserve . . . He wanted me to have familiarity with our holdings and sent me over there. He still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened. I don't blame him though."

"Rough. Guilt is hard thing to get over whether it's justified or not. Over my time in the military I lost two close friends and my commander. I still blame myself sometimes."

Itachi nodded. His nod seemed too knowing to Kakashi. He felt guilty for something. But Kakashi wouldn't ask on a second date.

Having nodded, Itachi realized how low his head was. "Since I can't see, I don't notice how far my head sinks sometimes. Let me know so I can raise my head. I don't want my spine curving too much."

"I'll tell you. By the way, I want to assure you I had no idea how wealthy you were when I approached you, asked you out, or anything until I drove up to your . . . home."

"That was my father's concern, but I assured him that you couldn't know. I realized that neither of us had even told the other their last name at that club, so he calmed down."

Slowly, their conversation eased and they felt very comfortable with each other. Kakashi took him home after dinner. And there was Sasuke opening the door as soon as Kakashi's engine stopped. Kakashi helped Itachi out of the car as Sasuke walked up to take charge of his brother.

Kakashi wanted to kiss Itachi on the lips, but not in Sasuke's presence. He kissed his hand again. "I'll call you for our next date."

"Alright. Thank you."

Sasuke led Itachi back inside.

"Well?" Sasuke prodded.

"Well what?"

"Do you like him? Is this going anywhere? Do you want to keep seeing him?"

"Otouto," Itachi whined. Once in the house, Itachi no longer needed his cane and he felt much more comfortable.

"Mom and dad want to meet him. But if you're not into him, then it's not worth it. Is it worth it?"

Itachi sighed. Sasuke pulled his brother upstairs into Itachi's room and shut the door. Itachi felt even better being inside his sanctum. He sat down on his bed. Sasuke stood in front of him.

"Listen, Aniki. I know you haven't slept with him—unless you weren't eating—and I can understand if you're craving sex." Itachi rolled his head rather than his eyes. "There's that, then there's being in love with him. I hope you love each other, I really do. I want you to be taken care of. So do mom and dad. Do you love him?"

Itachi pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged and crossed his arms. Sasuke recognized the defensive gesture. "I don't know. I like him. I don't feel scared around him." Sasuke knew Itachi never felt safe and as much as Itachi tried to hide it, he felt scared quite often. To say he didn't feel scared with Kakashi was a good sign. "I do like him. I at least want to be friends with him."

"When he calls, invite him over for dinner."

"Alright."

xxxxx

Kakashi called the next afternoon.

"My parents want to meet you over dinner, tomorrow if convenient. If inconvenient, make it convenient."

Kakashi found that amusing. _Tomorrow night will be fine. Does that mean seeing you tonight would be too much? _

Itachi smiled. "No. But you're not paying anymore; I'm—obviously—rich."

_No. Until your parents approve, I want to prove that my intentions are pure. _

"Then you're taking me for fast food. Honestly, I haven't had a burger in a long time."

_If it pleases you. I'll pick you up in an hour. _

xxxxx

It was sunset when they left the burger joint. Itachi could feel the warmth of the sunlight and Kakashi loved seeing the warm glow on Itachi's skin.

Kakashi grabbed Itachi's wrist and looked around. "We're alone. For once. I haven't been able to really kiss you yet."

Itachi blushed a little. "I guess this is a good time."

"When I want to touch you, should I warn you? I don't want to startle you."

"I'll try not to let it startle me. If you're around, I won't panic."

"Should I tell you what I'm about to do?"

"No."

Kakashi gently put the back of his fingers against Itachi's cheek and caressed it back into his hair, then threaded his fingers into his sable locks. He came closer so that Itachi could feel his breath against his lips. Itachi opened his lips slightly and Kakashi pressed his lips against Itachi's. The gentle kiss quickly turned heated. Itachi couldn't hide his desperation. Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's waist and Itachi put his arms around his shoulders. They only parted when oxygen ran out, but they kept their arm around each other.

"I won't lie, I want to sleep with you so bad," Kakashi admitted.

"So do I."

"Why don't I take you home and I can stay the night?"

"Because of my brother and parents."

"You really that loud?" Itachi blushed scarlet. "I just want you to be comfortable and thought you'd be the most comfortable at home."

"Maybe, but I'd rather go home with you."

"Alright. Should probably let your brother know so he can go to bed and not come hunting me down."

"Help me into the car and I'll call him."

Kakashi kissed him briefly and opened the door. Itachi slid into the car with a little help from Kakashi and called Sasuke.

_What's wrong? _Sasuke answered.

"Hello to you too. I'm spending the night at Kakashi's." Sasuke growled. "Heel, Otouto."

_You call me when you wake up. _

"Hai, hai. Goodnight."

_Goodnight, Aniki. Itachi! I'm worried. Just . . . I don't want to be __there_, but I'd rather be around, you know. Be careful. I know Kakashi seems like a great guy, it's just . . . 

"I understand, Otouto. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Kakashi knows he'd have to deal with you and all the wealth and power of our family if anything happened to me. Relax. I'll call you in the morning."

_Alright. Hold the phone out toward Kakashi." Itachi did so. "Hurt my brother and I'll rip your dick off!_ Itachi brought it back to his ear. _Bye. _

"Bye."

"I'm starting to wonder about your little brother," Kakashi said. "And what your last boyfriend was like."

"Has nothing to do with him, just that I'm blind and defenseless. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I am. I'm afraid to tangle your hair. I may be a vet, but he stands like he could kick my ass."

"Three black belts."

"I only have two."

"Then worry."

xxxxx

They were both nervous on the way to Kakashi's apartment and were far more nervous when Kakashi turned off the engine. Kakashi came around to help Itachi out of the car and held him close to his side as he guided him to the elevator in the parking garage. They went up to seventh floor and down the hall.

Nervous and uncomfortable in the silence, Itachi asked, "What does the corridor look like?"

"The walls and ceilings are while, the doors look like real medium dark wood with gold numbers. The carpet's dark grey. My number's seventy seven."

They stopped and Kakashi was slow to take his arm away from Itachi, but did so to unlock the door. He guided Itachi inside and shut the door.

"White walls and grey carpet again. Used brown sofa, a used, but very comfy beige arm chair. Black IKEA coffee table. Small flat screen TV." Kakashi continued to describe his apartment, but he was staring at Itachi the entire time. He was staring at his face at first, but then his gaze traveled down the lithe body encased in black. Itachi always wore dark colors; all black tonight.

Finished with his 'tour,' Kakashi got behind Itachi, trying to make as much noise as possible so as not to startle him when he put his arms around him. He inhaled the scent of Itachi's hair. Itachi shook slightly.

"I'll take you home anytime you want," Kakashi whispered, trying to reassure the younger man. "We won't do anything you don't want to. I love you and I won't do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm always uncomfortable."

"You shouldn't be. Especially with me. I won't anything happen to you."

"Do you have any alcohol?"

Kakashi nuzzled Itachi's neck. "I've got good Irish whiskey, some Guinness, vodka—I can make a screwdriver—and since you ordered it before I bought some amaretto."

Itachi smiled. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I think I need something stronger. I'll try your 'good Irish whiskey.'"

Kakashi guided him to the sofa and went to pour the drinks. He sat down next to Itachi and Itachi reached out for the glass. Kakashi gave it to him, but held his hand in place to clink his glass against Itachi's.

"To protective little brothers," Kakashi said.

Itachi laughed and took a drink. "That is good. Very smooth."

"It better be for the price."

Itachi snuggled back into the couch. The best thing about used furniture—the only good thing beside the price—was that it was broken in and comfy. "Do you have a brother?"

"No, only child. Both my parents are dead. No other family. My unit became my family. Many of us have left for injuries or just were over being in the military. Some are annoying, but we're like brothers. After a few more dates I'll subject you to them."

Itachi smiled. "You never did say what you do for a living now."

"Pension doesn't cover much. I repair cars and motorcycles. Even with one eye, they still let me be a mechanic. I learned how when I was in the military; it was side skill. Knowing how to repair a hummer in the middle of the desert was a useful skill to have. I don't have to face any customers either."

Itachi sat forward again. "Let me touch your face. I'm not so good at visualizing from touching things, but I'd like to feel you. I really don't care about the scars, I'm just curious."

Kakashi took the glass from Itachi and put it on the coffee table then guided both of his hands to his face. Itachi carefully explored Kakashi's face. He could feel several lines on his cheeks and chin, some were merely smooth, others were raised.

"I can imagine what the scars look like, but I'm no good in telling what you look like."

"My eyes are hooded, my remaining eye is grey. I've got a matching glass eye, but I rarely open it. My hair is naturally white, but I'm not albino. I'd say my face is angular, slim. I don't really know what else to say."

"I'll just ask my brother if you're attractive."

"Oh, please don't. I still don't think he likes me much."

"You're stealing his older brother away."

Kakashi brushed a lock of hair back from Itachi's face. He wished he could look at Itachi's eyes. He didn't even know if Itachi had eyes anymore or if they had been removed like his was. But he also just wanted to see Itachi without the sunglasses.

"I have an overwhelming desire to protect you, Itachi. I love you."

Itachi seemed to recoil even if he didn't pull back. "The last man to say he loved me left me."

Kakashi took Itachi's hand and kissed the palm. "I will never leave you. As much as your blindness decreased his love for you, it's increased it for me. Call it my manly instinct. I love you the more. You're so beautiful and so . . . graceful. So strong."

"No, I'm not."

Kakashi caressed Itachi's hair. "Yes, you are. I intend to keep you, my beautiful, beautiful Itachi." He leaned in and kissed the younger man. Itachi kissed back with even more desperation than before. He surprised Kakashi by fighting for dominance. Kakashi fought him for a while, but Itachi pressed his whole body against him to push him back and gained dominance of the kiss.

Kakashi gave in and took advantage of the situation to feel Itachi's body. He was more muscular that Kakashi thought he'd be. And erect. Kakashi undid Itachi's belt and sought that hard piece of flesh. Itachi pressed even closer and moaned while still kissing him. Itachi took one hand away from Kakashi's shoulders and started undoing Kakashi's belt to feel Kakashi's organ. Itachi stroked him as he kissed him.

Itachi suddenly stopped both and moved back a little. "I believe you brought me here for a reason."

"Want to go to bed?"

"And I want to do more than sleep."

Kakashi sat up which made Itachi back off. Kakashi downed the rest of his drink. "You want to finish your drink?"

"Sure."

Kakashi took Itachi's hand and put the glass in it. Itachi drank the rest and gave it back. Kakashi put the glass on the table and pulled Itachi up and guided him to the bedroom.

Itachi put out a hand at thigh level, looking for the bed. Kakashi guided him and Itachi sat down. The bed was springy, but not uncomfortable. Itachi thought about his oh so comfortable memory foam at home.

Kakashi silently turned on the light; he was going to take that small advantage of his blind lover and look at his shy lover in the light. "Are you sure, Itachi?" Kakashi asked. "I don't want to rush you into this."

"No, I really want to." Itachi put a hand over his sunglasses. "I don't want you to see my eyes though. Or . . . you know. I'd like some kind of blindfold."

Kakashi wanted to argue that he didn't care what Itachi's eyes looked like, but decided this was a battle not worth fighting. Let Itachi do whatever he needed to be comfortable. "I have a necktie you can use."

"Thank you." Itachi sounded immensely relieved that Kakashi hadn't argued. Kakashi placed the tie in his hands. "Is it expensive?"

"No."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"It's fine."

Itachi turned around, took off his sunglasses, and tied the tie around his head with the knot on the side of his head. When he turned aback around, Kakashi struggled not to laugh. It reminded him of when he was kid he and his friends would steal their father's ties to tie around their heads like Indians or marital artists or Rambo. Itachi carefully sought out the nightstand and put his sunglasses on it. Now he felt comfortable undressing.

Kakashi watched. It wasn't like some seedy striptease for either of them. Itachi just went about the routine business of disrobing while Kakashi was entranced with the way Itachi moved, not even really taking note of the creamy skin being revealed. Itachi stayed sitting, just rocking his body to remove his pants and boxers at once. Kakashi was shaken from his trace when Itachi stopped moving.

He leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Let me get the lube and I'll be right back."

Kakashi tore off his clothes as he went into the bathroom and grabbed the lube from a drawer.

Kakashi returned to crouch in front of his little raven. "God, you're beautiful." He touched Itachi's hips and slid his hands down to the outside of his knees. He looked down Itachi's chest. That's when he started to notice the scars. He saw one across the width of his chest and another diagonal over his heart and the pads of his fingers ran over a few cuts on his thighs. He was curious, but now was not the time to ask; Itachi was rather reticent about his past.

Kakashi took Itachi's knees in his hands and spread his thighs open. He leaned in and took Itachi half hard cock into his mouth; Itachi was nervous, making him soften from earlier. Kakashi went slow and loving, not rushing to make Itachi hard so they could get on with it, but just whetting Itachi's desire and relaxing him.

At first he mostly used just his lips from root to tip. He added a little tongue now and then. Then he took just the head and sucked and swirled his tongue around it before he really got into sucking the growing shaft.

Itachi leaned back to brace himself with his hands. It had been months since he felt anything like this. He'd jacked off quite a bit, but he missed the touch of another person and certainly the mouth of another person. He relaxed and let his body sink completely into the mattress. Despite being in a completely alien environment and not being able to see his surroundings at all, Itachi felt safe; he felt safe in Kakashi's presence.

As soon as Itachi was hard again, Kakashi disengaged and picked up Itachi's legs to help him shift so his head was on the pillow. Kakashi found it odd that despite Itachi's dominance of the kiss, they had this unspoken understanding that Kakashi would top. Itachi's vulnerability played a part in that, but Kakashi was already understanding that Itachi wasn't a complete uke; he was shy and meek because of his blindness, but there was a strength and commanding side to him that Kakashi sensed would come out when he was more comfortable around him. And he liked it. But for now he would pleasure and fuck the Uchiha.

A little lube on his fingers and he moved over the younger man to kiss him while his slick hand slipped between Itachi's legs. As meek and shy as Itachi always seemed, he was shameless right now, spreading his thighs and not balking at all when Kakashi's touched his puckered entrance.

"Has it been long since the last time?" Kakashi asked.

"A few months. Don't be rough."

"Of course. I'll take my time."

Kakashi pressed in a finger. He massaged the ring of muscle and felt those hot smooth walls. Itachi slowly raised a hand to find Kakashi's hair and then he pulled him down for another kiss as Kakashi slowly stretched him.

Kakashi was on autopilot stretching as he kissed and Itachi hardly noticed either as Kakashi added a second and third finger. Itachi made a half ass attempt to stop the kiss and said muffled against Kakashi's mouth, "Fuck me."

"Yes, sir."

Kakashi moved between Itachi's thighs and Itachi pulled his knees up to give Kakashi access to his body. Kakashi pressed against Itachi's tight hole and pressed in slowly, caressing the backs of Itachi's thighs as he breached his body. Itachi's body yielded to him and his cock slid into the divine tight heat more wonderful than any other he'd experienced before—granted there had only been one other.

Itachi's body accepted him, but he was tight. "Fuck, Itachi."

Itachi smiled. "That's the idea."

Kakashi hummed. "Indeed." He stayed still so that Itachi could adjust.

"Do me one favor," Itachi said panting ever so slightly, "nothing dirtier than that, please. Had some unpleasant experiences with dirty talk I don't wish to relive at the moment."

"I can understand that," Kakashi said, similarly panting. "Can I tell you how hot and wonderful you feel?"

"You just did. Just as long as you kiss me or so something to remind me who you are. It's hard when you're blind. Or I imagine it will be."

"Am I your first since . . ."

"Yes."

"I won't let you forget who's making love to you." Kakashi kissed him. He started moving slowly as he tried to find out if Itachi still had his tonsils.

He sped up the motion of his hips and Itachi tried to raise his hips to meet him. Itachi was also trying to tease Kakashi even deeper into his mouth, teasing his tongue like he might his cock.

Kakashi had wanted the kiss to be a little gentler—Itachi alluding to a bad experience and all—but Itachi had a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, forcing him down and kissing with a wild abandon. He didn't give Kakashi an opportunity to talk. Maybe that was the point.

Itachi's thighs closed around Kakashi's body and Kakashi's forced a hand under Itachi's back to hold him close and the other was on his ribs, feeling the rapid breath and racing heart. They were a solid mass of passion.

Itachi yanked a little on Kakashi's hair to stop the kiss so he could breath. "Fuck," he breathed.

Kakashi sat up, stretched his back and continued to thrust into his body. Itachi ran his hands up and down Kakashi's chest and abdomen, feeling the hard military muscle. Some of it felt like caressing and some felt like he was trying to envision what Kakashi looked like. No matter what, Itachi wasn't deterred.

Kakashi braced himself on outstretched arms, now closer to his lover. He shifted onto one hand and started pulling at Itachi's erection. Itachi groaned as he got closer.  
Finally, Kakashi was running out of steam. "Itachi," he sighed, trying to hold back his orgasm. But Kakashi's voice, so distorted with passion, brought Itachi to the breaking point. Itachi cam with his lover's name on his lips. Kakashi was powerless before it. If Itachi could see his face, he would have seen the face of a man who had just touched the face of God. It was the best orgasm he'd had to date. He lowered himself to kiss Itachi's lips and the younger man weakly kissed back.

"I love you, Itachi," he whispered. He didn't give Itachi a chance to respond, just kissed him again. When he pulled away, Itachi caressed his face as if he could see it and was admiring it. It was as good as words.

Kakashi could see that Itachi was near sleep. He lay down beside him and pulled him into a spooning position, sitting up for a moment to pull the sheets over them. Itachi was relaxed and seemed like he really wanted to be there in his arms; no tension, nothing like he wanted to leave or was uncomfortable, embarrassed, or regretful. He'd felt the tension of a body that wanted to get a way once before with his last boyfriend. There was none of that here now. He snuggled in and nuzzled his nose in Itachi's long hair.

His nose encountered the silken texture of his only tie. He smiled. "For next time, I'll buy you a beautiful eye mask and blackout the eyes for you. I think black with black feathers like a raven. My sweet raven." He kissed his hair.

"That's a good idea."

Kakashi smiled; Itachi wouldn't say, 'I love you,' but he did want a 'next time.'


	3. Meet the Parents

It's Yaoi-Con Weekend! See ya in Long Beach! I'll be wondering around and volunteering all weekend and my name badge will be Misato'sPenPen, so you can find me. I wear mostly black. Stop me and say hi!

smint45: I very much enjoy hearing that people enjoyed the smut. ^_^  
RedRoma: Mystery revealed. At least one of them.  
GHOSTSherri: You're job is point out that kind of thing. ^_^ I actually looked it up and Itachi and Iruka are the same height according to the databooks, so I changed it. And there will be a dance scene. I love the fact you pointed out the SEALs thing. It would be hilarious if we did have an army of baby seals going after terrorists. ^_^ Both ex's make appearances. I bet people are wondering who Itachi's lover was. Thanks again!

Was that really all the reviews? Really? Please read and review. Please.

* * *

Kakashi woke up with a warm body in his arms and a muffled rendition of 'Inside Out' by Eve 6. It was a cell phone going off. Itachi sat up. He checked that the necktie was still in place; it was. He turned helplessly to Kakashi who was already getting up to fish through the clothes sprawled on the floor, looking for the phone. He found it and placed it in Itachi's hand.

"Otouto," Itachi greeted.

_What's going on?_

"We _were_sleeping. What time is it?"

_Six._

"Fuck, Sasuke, you could wait until a descent hour."

_Are you okay?_

"Yes. I said I'd call you when I woke up."

_Were you actually going to call?_

"I'll be home eventually." Itachi ended the call and growled in frustration.

Itachi had felt Kakashi get back into bed and lay down. He did the same. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Not for a few hours; I start at ten. Can you go back to sleep or do you want to go out for breakfast before I take you home?"

"Breakfast sounds wonderful."

xxxxx

They both ordered the same big breakfast at the diner. Kakashi had his coffee black; Itachi asked Kakashi to pour the sugar and cream in his.

Unlike before when Itachi used his fork or chopsticks to figure out what was where on his plate, he moved his fork over the plate and asked Kakashi to identify it; he was started to lean on Kakashi a little.

"Can I ask about your previous boyfriend?" Itachi asked once he was settled and started eating.

"How did you know I had one?"

Itachi smiled. "You seemed to know what you were doing."

"Iruka. He was Hawaiian, olive skinned, long hair like yours, about your height. We dated in high school. I always intended to join the military; got myself into the best shape I could to join the Green Berets. He was fine with it and we both promised to be true to each other while I was gone. I didn't have any family so I visited him on leave. When we triggered that IED I hesitated to tell him about it; I wanted to wait until the scares healed more so I could send him a picture so he'd know I was okay. Before that could happen, we were deployed on a mission to the middle of nowhere. No mail. It was during that mission that I lost my eye.

"I let him know that lost my left eye and I was being discharged and that I was coming home to him. One of my friends from the military lived closer to the airport and he picked me up and dropped me off at Iruka's house. I was so happy to be home and see him that I hugged him. I never felt him so tense; he really didn't want to be there. I let him go and he hit me with a break up speech. He hadn't even seen me before he decided he wanted to break up with me. It had to be the eye since I didn't mention the scars before and he was ready with a speech before I came through the door.

"He told me I could stay with him for a month or two until I got a new place and a job. He left, telling me to rest. I think I feared that would happen, that's why I didn't tell him about the cuts to my face when it happened. And maybe I was shocked or jaded, but I didn't say anything, just let him leave, I didn't even watch him leave.

"I called my buddy on his cell and asked him to go rent a moving truck. Most of my stuff was boxed up anyway. We got everything on the truck—including a few pieces of furniture I considered mine—and I drove it to a motel. I never saw Iruka again. I spent the next few days looking for an apartment and a job. My buddy knew a mechanic and he hired me. He actually likes my eye patch, he feels it gives his garage some street-cred; a few more motorcycles come our way now."

"I want to punch Iruka." His voice was even, but Kakashi could tell his eyes were set in a glare behind his glasses.

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah. I really didn't want another relationship and resisted going out with my friends because of it. I think I resented the fact I missed out on other relationships because of Iruka. I could have had a chance with a few guys in my unit—there are more gay guys in there than you'd think. But in the end, I'm happy. I rather have you than any of them. I'm thinking of sending Iruka a thank you card."

Itachi laughed. It was the first time Kakashi had heard him laugh. Itachi was finally relaxed enough to laugh. It warmed his heart. He was glad Itachi couldn't see him since he was grinning like an idiot while he stared at the oblivious young man; not even his mask could hide his pleasure.

"We should both sign it," Kakashi said. "I kind of want to rub it in his face."

"That you have a wealthy, attractive new boyfriend?" Itachi joked.

"That I'm happier now than I ever was with him."

Itachi stopped smiling. "Really?"

"I thought I loved Iruka, but I never felt like this for him or anyone else before."

Itachi blushed. "Kakashi, think about how much of a liability I am."

"So the movies might be out, but I don't see any other inconvenience."

Itachi sighed. "I warned you."

"Are you going to give a break up speech too? If so, do it now before I become addicted to you."

"I don't want that. I mean, the break up. My last boyfriend really burned me. Sasuke almost killed him. Sasuke's friends pulled him away. Even his father decided Sasuke was justified and no charges were brought. Our father would have stopped charges anyway."

"I'll give you Iruka's address if you give me his."

"As tempting as the offer is: no. I don't want you or my brother going to jail; my brother would have to do the asskicking on my behalf. Anyway, knowing his first name, my father can find him."

Kakashi chuckled. "Tell me one thing before tonight; is there anything your mother is particularly fond of?"

"Huh?"

"As a gift. A type of wine she likes, flowers, something like that. I think I should bring a gift of some kind for your parents. Maybe your father likes a type of brandy or something?"

"A good bottle of Glenmorangie scotch for my father would be good. My mother, like me, loves tea. I doubt you'd be able to find it in one day, but she's fond of Earl Grey with lavender. If you can find that you'd defiantly ingratiate yourself with her."

"The scavenger hunt begins," Kakashi said lightly. He smiled thinking about how he was going to convince his military buddies to help him scoured the city for tea without telling them why.

xxxxx

Kakashi brought Itachi home and walked him to the door.

"This is the first time Sasuke hasn't been waiting at the door to glare at me," Kakashi observed, glancing around in search for said overprotective brother.

"He should be at work."

"So soon should I," Kakashi murmured. "I can finally kiss you goodnight. Or, goodbye."

Kakashi pressed forward to kiss Itachi against the door, but as Itachi's back was about to touch the door and his lips, Kakashi's, the door opened. Kakashi grabbed Itachi to keep him from falling backward. Itachi pressed himself into Kakashi's chest and turned around to face the door.

There stood Sasuke, scowling.

"Cyclops," Sasuke greeted Kakashi.

"Otouto," Itachi reproved.

"Brat," Kakashi retorted.

Itachi pressed his lips together tightly to keep from laughing out loud.

"You're turning red, brother."

Itachi let out his laugh. "He's got your number, Sasuke."

"You look happy this morning."

"You sound grumpy this morning."

"Father wanted me to wait for you."

"So you got to sleep in; thank us," Itachi said.

"Thank the Cyclops," Kakashi said.

"How was I to sleep in when my brother's being—"

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

"—by a pirate."

"Are you wearing the eye patch?" Itachi asked.

"I am. They're used to seeing me like this at that diner."

"Don't tempt my brother tonight."

"Maskless and my glass eye," Kakashi assured him.

"Thank you," Itachi said. "A moment alone, Otouto."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi expectantly.

"I think he meant a moment alone with me," Kakashi said.

Sasuke shrank away and shut the door.

"You owe me a kiss," Itachi said.

"I pay my debts," Kakashi said and kissed him. "I'll . . . be back here soon." He wanted to say that he'd 'see' him soon, but was wary of the word. He knocked on the door and Sasuke opened it.

"Goodbye, brat."

"Hn." Sasuke gently grabbed Itachi's arm and led him in.

"Bye," Itachi said before the door was shut.

Kakashi laughed and departed.

xxxxx

Sasuke escorted Itachi to his room.

"I'm going to work. Call me if you need anything. Everything is alright, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"'K." Sasuke leaned in to kiss his brother on the forehead before he headed for the door. He stopped half way out. "You know, the Cyclops was a cannibal." Sasuke closed the door behind him.

Itachi smirked. "That was just one in _The Odyssey,_" Itachi mumbled to himself.

Itachi threw himself onto his bed. The foam gave just enough without bouncing back, just hugging his body slightly. He reached up to one side and felt the bookshelf. His books were still there. He liked playing his fingers over the smooth, unmarred spines of some of his paperbacks, the creased and bowed spines of others, the cloth hardcover spines and the embossed dust jackets. He loved his books, but they were mostly mute to him now. At least he had audio books now, though Sasuke couldn't find every book he wanted. Sasuke had offered to read to him, but Itachi couldn't ask him to spend that much time.

His artwork had been left intact as well. He had his own Giger poster, _Brain Salad Surgery_. He also had two Amano prints. Thinking about them made Itachi depressed; he'd never see them again. However, Kakashi might appreciate them.

"Play: Instrumental One," Itachi said. His voice activated computer started playing Apcolyptica's instrumental version of Metallica's _Nothing Else Matters_. His great joy now was music. This piece took him to a forest just after sunrise. It made his soul swell. He would love to dance with someone to this piece.

He smiled as he thought of Kakashi. He'd painted a picture of him in his mind that he altered a little last night. He hoped Kakashi really looked like that. He imagined dancing with him to this music. He wondered if the man danced.

He had enjoyed last night; the sex was great, but he couldn't say that he loved Kakashi. He really wasn't sure yet. Being blind and having _thought_ he was in love before, made him consider how much of love was visual. He _knew_Kakashi, but he couldn't see him. Itachi was certain if he could see Kakashi he would have been able to say he loved him back. But Kakashi had not pressed him or seemed disappointed that he hadn't returned the sentiment.

Sometimes Kakashi seemed too perfect. Itachi turned over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow. He didn't know what to do. Should he allow Kakashi to ruin his own life by attaching himself to a cripple? If that was Kakashi's choice, who was Itachi to stop him? Kakashi had been so good to him. Yeah, he probably did love him.

_Everloving_by Moby was playing as he drifted to sleep.

xxxxx

Itachi opened the door that evening.

"I'm really nervous," he told Kakashi before letting him in.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" Kakashi retorted.

"Are you?"

"A little. But I love you so much, I'm confidant. After Afghanistan, this doesn't rattle me."

"You've never met my father. Most men would rather face down a hundred members of Hezbollah than my father."

Itachi pulled him inside, but Sasuke was the one who led them into the living room where Fugaku and Mikoto waited. Mikoto was beautiful, looking much like her sons. Fugaku was a severe looking man with the same tear troughs in his cheeks as his eldest son. They were standing to meet Kakashi. Fugaku put out a hand.

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"My wife, Mikoto."

Kakashi took Mikoto's offered hand and bent as if he would kiss her hand, but he merely made the gesture, careful not to overstep. She smiled at him.

Kakashi opened his messenger bag and pulled out a box of tea and gave it to Mikoto. "Itachi said you were fond of tea. I hope you like it."

"It's actually my favorite," Mikoto said with a wide smile.

"And I thought you'd appreciate this, sir." Kakashi handed Fugaku a sixteen year old bottle of Glenmorangie.

"I see you have good taste in spirits," Fugaku said appreciatively.

"Dinner is nearly ready," Mikoto said. "We can go into the dining room."

Sasuke led the way, allowing Kakashi to guide his brother.

Fugaku and Mikoto sat on one side of the table while Kakashi and Sasuke sat on either side of Itachi opposite them.

"What do you do for a living, Kakashi?" Fugaku asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mechanic. But I'm going to school part time."

"What are you studying?"

"Literature."

Itachi looked at him—or rather, turned his head toward him. He didn't know that. He'd not asked what Kakashi was studying when Kakashi mentioned being in college before.

"I would like to teach it eventually; reading's always been my favorite pastime."

"We have a large library you might enjoy," Mikoto said. She was about to say Itachi loved to read, but stopped herself. She looked at Itachi sympathetically so Kakashi knew that was what she was going to say.

Dinner was served. Sasuke whispered to Itachi what was where on his plate. Fugaku and Mikoto watched as Kakashi looked to make sure Itachi was doing alright just as Sasuke was.

"What about your family?" Mikoto asked.

"My parents both died when I was young. My adopted mother died while I was in basic training. No siblings or other family."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I have many friends from the military though."

Fugaku gave an approving nod. "Itachi told us. Special Forces, correct?"

"Yes." Kakashi rubbed his lower face where the unhidden scars marred his face. He'd decided not to cover the scars; he didn't want to always hide them from Itachi's family if they stayed together, so he might as well be honest about them from the start. "I have more souvenirs from the Afghanistan than just friends I'm afraid. At least I didn't come home with PTSD. They hold Green Berets and Navy SEALs to a higher psychological standard."

"That's good to hear," Fugaku said. "How long have you been back?"

"Over half a year. Came back in . . . September. I was able to get settled and registered for college just in time for the spring semester."

"September? That's good. July and August was a bad time around here." Fugaku was grave.

"Really? Out in the desert, we got absolutely no news from home." All the Uchiha except Itachi were a little shocked that Kakashi wasn't familiar with the 'bad times' in Konoha the year before.

"So you're from Konoha?" Mikoto changed the subject.

Kakashi realized that Itachi must have lost his sight in July by the sudden shift. "Yes. I went to the Konoha Academy."

"Did you have classes with Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"I also did detention with him."

Fugaku chuckled. "We named Sasuke after Hiruzen's father. Sasuke Sarutobi was the best head master and the best teacher the Academy ever had. And he kicked my ass in tenth grade for blowing up half the faculty bathroom with M-80s."

"He was a good friend to us," Mikoto said. "He even presided over our wedding. His son, Hiruzen taught both out sons."

Itachi relaxed after that exchange. Not only did his parents seem to approve by talking about their wedding and seemed to like the fact Kakashi went to the same school as the entire Uchiha clan, but they had also deftly side stepped the 'unpleasantness.'

After dinner, when they had all moved to the living room, Sasuke dragged Itachi into the kitchen ostensibly to help with the coffee, but Itachi being blind made it clear that was bullshit.

"I think I'll help," Kakashi said after they left. Fugaku and Mikoto nodded approvingly.

Kakashi entered the dining room and was about to enter the kitchen when he heard Sasuke say, "You haven't told him?" Kakashi leaned in to listen.

"I'm scared to."

"But you've slept together; he must have seen it."

"I asked to be blindfolded and he agreed. I really appreciated that he didn't try to convince me I didn't need it."

Sasuke cursed. "He has to know sooner or later. How doesn't he know? It was in the news."

"You heard, he was in the military at the time. And not all of it was in the news."

"It was national—international—news. Fuck. He has to know," Sasuke said gently. "It'll only be worse if someone else mentions it. I'll tell him."

"If he wants to break up with me, I'd rather he just tell you and not tell me in person. It would hurt less."

"'Tachi," Sasuke sighed sympathetically. "I don't think he'll leave."

"Yeah, he will. That's why I've hidden it."

The conversation was about over and Kakashi was certain he wouldn't hear what they were talking about by listening at the door. Kakashi pushed the door open in such a way it didn't look like he had heard anything.

"I thought you could use another pair of hands."

Kakashi left that night with a just a hug and a kiss on Itachi's cheek. Itachi turned to face his parents after the door shut, his face twisted with anxiety.

"I like him," Fugaku pronounced.

"I'm so happy for you," Mikoto said, giving her eldest son a hug. "We both approve. I hope he makes you happy."

"Thank you." Itachi was relieved. He still wasn't sure he loved Kakashi, but he did want his family to accept him. Sasuke might take more time to convince. But that might be a moot point once Kakashi learned the truth.

xxxxx

Kakashi had just left the estate when his cell phone rang. He checked the number. Sasuke. He pulled over and answered it.

"Yeah?"

_Kill two hours then park on the street. I'll come get you. There's something we need to talk about, but I'd prefer my parents didn't know about this little meeting._

"Alright."

Kakashi hung up and just sat there. What wasn't Itachi telling him?

xxxxxx

Sasuke met Kakashi at the gates exactly two hours later. Sasuke led him into the library. He gestured for Kakashi to sit, Sasuke remained standing. He was nervous and when he turned to face his brother's boyfriend, he found it impossible to tell him what really happened to his brother. He motioned for Kakashi to wait and Sasuke gather up a few files and put them on the table in front of Kakashi.

"This is what really happened to Itachi in Africa," Sasuke said. "There's the newspaper reports, read those first, that's what the public was told. These other files elaborate."

Sasuke went to sit out of Kakashi's field of vision. Kakashi started on the newspaper accounts.

Itachi was in Africa to view his family's holding like he told Kakashi, but from there the story differed completely from what Kakashi had assumed.

A terrorist group, Akatsuki, kidnapped him. He was held for nearly a month for a large ransom. Fugaku agreed to pay it immediately, but there were problems with the dead drops. Finally, the authorities ascertained Itachi's location and raided the place. They found Itachi alive, but the terrorists had gouged out Itachi's eyes. The terrorists were all killed.

It had been like a serial novel in the press. They followed every detail of this real life drama concerning one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the world.

Shocked, Kakashi turned to the official report.

The reports themselves made Kakashi raise his eyes brows. "CONFIDENTIAL," "SEALED," and "TREAT AS ORIGINAL" were stamped on them. This was serious shit. But then again, it was a terrorist incident.

The facts were the same for a while: Itachi was in Africa to inspect his family's holdings and he was kidnapped by Akatsuki. The official report was more detailed about what happened to Itachi during that month; it even included Itachi's official statements which Kakashi had a hard time reading, imagining those terrible words in Itachi's voice, probably broken and uncomfortable.

He didn't just lose his eyes. Before the problems with the dead drops, Itachi had been raped. Then first dead drop had been staked out and Akatsuki knew it. They took one eye. The second dead drop was also compromised. They took the other eye.

It was at this point Fugaku took matters into his own hands. He hired mercenaries to find and kill the terrorists and bring his son home alive. They slaughtered the group and did find Itachi. Kakashi could barely read the details. When Itachi came home he was institutionalized for several weeks for depression. He, of course, had been traumatized by the whole episode.

Kakashi sat back and rubbed his face. _Wow,_was all he could think for a minute while he digested it all. Then he was impressed at how normal Itachi seemed now.

No wonder he didn't want Kakashi to be rough with him or engage in dirty talk, they probably said some disgusting things as they raped him. Kakashi wanted to run upstairs and take Itachi into his arms.

Sasuke came over to sit across from him after Kakashi put the files down and sat back. "Itachi's previous boyfriend stuck around a little, knowing that just dumping him as soon as he came home would be too devastating. But he did leave him. I'm really not sure if it was because he was blind, damaged, or the rape; maybe it was the combination. I can understand it, but it was still a shit thing to do. If he really loved Itachi, it wouldn't have mattered."

"I'm in awe of him," Kakashi said. "To come through so much . . ."

"He has recovered well," Sasuke agreed. "We've all been there for him. To the point he feels smothered. I refused to leave him alone in that hospital; I stayed with him 24/7 in that room. I love my brother more than anything. If those guys hadn't all been killed, I would have personally seen to it they were."

"I thought I understood your protectiveness before, but . . . thank you for not killing me."

"Just treat him well. Our parents liked you. So, you're not breaking up with him?"

"Never. Can I see him right now?"

"I told him that I was going to tell you about this and it made him anxious; he's probably still awake. Come with me and wait in the hall."

Sasuke escorted Kakashi upstairs. Kakashi waited as Sasuke went into Itachi room.

"'Tachi," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah," Itachi whispered back.

Sasuke eased the door shut. "I talked to Kakashi, I showed him everything. He doesn't want to leave you. He's going to stay. He really does love you. He's waiting in the hall; he wants to see you."

"Alright. Leave the light off."

"I'll get him." Sasuke went out and motioned for Kakashi to enter Itachi's sanctum. Kakashi approached the bed slowly and sat down next to Itachi and took him in his arms.

"None of that makes me love you any less. Now I pathetically love you more. I will never let anyone touch you again."

Itachi broke down and cried into Kakashi's chest.

"Let me stay the night. No sex." Kakashi was asking Sasuke as much as Itachi.

"Please."

"I'd advise leaving before six," Sasuke said. "Don't want our parents to know you stayed the night."

"I have to get home and get changed before work anyway. I'll stay until then."

Sasuke backed out of the room and silently shut the door.

Itachi continued to cry. Kakashi held him tighter and put a hand in his hair to pet and comfort him. He put his lips to Itachi's forehead, but didn't try to stop him from crying; it was better to let it out.

Finally, Itachi quieted and pulled away. "I'm so tired."

Kakashi moved to let Itachi lie down. He lay next to him and put on arm over his side. "I'll wake you before I go home. I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too." And Itachi meant it.

Sasuke leaned against the wall. He was relieved and tired. He pushed off the wall and headed to his own door. He stopped seeing a pair of figures in the corridor. Fugaku and Mikoto stood there.

"It went well?" Fugaku asked.

"Itachi didn't want to tell him, afraid he'd run off to. Kakashi's not going anywhere."

"Good. Get some sleep, Sasuke. Good work."

They all slept peacefully that night, especially Itachi who was wrapped in Kakashi's arms all night.

TBC

* * *

Itachi (or I, depending on how meta you want to be) chose "Inside Out" by Eve 6 for his brother's ringtone because of the lyrics "I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds, but the lack of thereof would leave me empty inside" because Sasuke's so prideful, but can also be so sweet.

If you're interested, the playlist Itachi is listening to is real, here's one of my personal playlists (he had it on random):  
Master of Puppets (my own edit of the just the slow bridge) – Apocalyptica  
Until It Sleeps – Apocalyptica  
Nothing Else Matters – Apocalyptica  
Estasi Dell Anima – David Sardy (Zombieland film score)  
Animus Vox – The Glitch Mob  
Let the Dead Get In - Fiachra Trench, Hans Zimmer, Henning Lohner & Martin Tillman (The Ring/The Ring 2 Soundtrack)  
Secret Karma Serenade – Yasushi Ishii (Hellsing soundtrack)  
Act of Demon or Work of God – Yasushi Ishii (Hellsing soundtrack)  
Fabricated Background – Yasushi Ishii (Hellsing soundtrack)  
Victor's Piano Solo – Danny Elfman (Corpse Bride Soundtrack)  
The Piano Duet – Danny Elfman (Corpse Bride Soundtrack)  
The Promise – Michael Nyman  
Everloving – Moby  
Guitar Flute And String – Moby  
Ruska – Apocalyptica  
Farewell – Apocalyptica  
End Title – The Album Leaf (Nightmare Revisited)  
My person edit of Eric Draven's guitar solo in the movie The Crow – Graeme Revell  
Nabbed – Yoshida Brothers  
Winter: Ghosts of a Future Lost – Clint Mansell (Requiem For a Dream Soundtrack)  
Luc Aeterna – Clint Mansell (Requiem For a Dream Soundtrack)  
Luc Aeterna – Requiem For a Dream – Remix 2 – Clint Mansell (Requiem For a Dream Soundtrack)  
The Power Within – Paul Reeves


	4. Chapter 4

Devilsxgirl; There are three characters I love to torture: Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi. He's just so elegant and fragile looking . . . I got to make him the one who needs protecting.  
lilbit1016: Awww, thank you!  
KanameAngel, krito1389, smint45: Thank you. Sorry it wasn't very soon.  
LuxuriaVanitas: I often use that playlist to write, but it's usually to read by. That Michael Nyman is one of my favorite pieces of all time.  
Laforet: Hope you enjoy. Kakashi's ridiculously in love.

Thanks to PhoenixInnocence for taking a quick look. ^_^

Um, so, this was supposed to be a simple 'fall in love with a blind guy who's lost his self-confidence because he feels like a burden' love story. Since the last update, it's gotten more complex and will be at least two chapters longer than I thought it would be. So even when it feels like the end is near, be assured, it's longer.

* * *

Kakashi had his set his phone to a vibrate alarm at 5am. He tried not to growl as he spooned Itachi and phone against his ass in his back pocket went off. He turned it off and stroked Itachi's forehead to ease him awake.

"Hmmm?" Itachi whined.

"I'm going to sneak out before your parents realize I spent the night."

"Hmmm."

"I'll call you later." Kakashi got up and started putting on the few clothes he took off for comfort's sake.

"Mmmm, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really remember what was real and what was a dream."

"Sasuke gave me the file. I know everything."

"And you stayed?"

"Always."

"Thank you. For staying."

"I wouldn't leave for anything like that. I want to protect you more."

Itachi was silent a few seconds. "That file . . . didn't have everything."

Kakashi's face dropped. What the fuck could not be in that file? He was raped, beaten, gang-raped, had his eyes gouged out . . . raped. "Nothing could throw me off. If you want to talk, call me any time." He crawled back on the bed and kissed Itachi's lips. "I mean it. I can take calls at work and I'm on vibrate in class. If I don't answer otherwise, I'm on the road. I'm here for you if want to talk or whatever. Even if you just want company. Got it? Call me, please."

"Got it."

"Go back to sleep." Kakashi kissed him briefly again. "I'll make my escape before your parents find me. Oh, what about the gate? I'm parked on the street."

"Security will let you out."

"Goodnight."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Kakashi slipped out the door and tried not to look like a criminal as he crept down the stairs and out the front door. He couldn't help looking back at the house and saw all the lights still off except the ones they kept on all the time in the hall.

So he got away.

He knew who Fugaku Uchiha really was after all: the most fearsome business man in the world. Fucking his oldest son—or seeming to—was a death sentence, especially after what happened in Africa. He thanked all the gods that they had a paved driveway and not a gravel one.

He made it to the gate which buzzed and opened suddenly. Security. Kakashi smiled. Hopefully, they loved and pitied Itachi enough to protect his boyfriend. He waved to whatever camera had picked him up and walked to his car. There was a note on the windshield.

Thank you.  
- Uchiha Fugaku

Kakashi's stomach dropped. He checked the tires. Intact. All the windows intact. He sighed in relief. Uchiha-chichi approved.

Kakashi sat in the car for a minute. What in the hell else happened to Itachi? Then again, how could Itachi be repeatedly raped and blinded and still stand to have Kakashi touch him? Itachi was hiding something when he gave those interviews. Was he not raped after all? But then why say he was? And the medical exam proved he was repeatedly and sometimes violently raped.

But Kakashi smiled a little. Whatever Itachi hid from the investigators and—most likely—his family, he at least hinted at to him. Itachi would tell him in time or he wouldn't have hinted at the information at all.

xxxxx

Itachi insisted paying for dinner that night and then they just walked through downtown Konoha, somewhere Itachi was familiar with and remembered. They didn't mention last night/the morning at all.

Part of Kakashi wanted to sleep with Itachi again, but another was afraid to after what he read. He still held him close as they walked and petted him, but he was a little fearful of having sex with him again. Then again, he didn't want Itachi to think that he was disgusted or put off by what he read. He decided to be honest with Itachi about that.

Itachi asked to sit down before they went back to the car. Kakashi led him to a bench and Itachi snuggled up next to him. Summer was swiftly approaching, but the nights were cold.

"Where are we exactly, what's around us?"

"The Yakama Flower shop is right behind us and the Ichiraku Ramen place is opposite us."

"Ichiraku Ramen. I like their food, but my ex loved the place. He'd eat nothing but ramen if it was possible. I wouldn't be surprised if he's there right now. You see a blond?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want to encounter him now."

"I do. I want to rub his nose in how worthless he is."

Itachi hummed with amusement.

"Um, Itachi, I love you and desire you, but it's a little awkward knowing what happened . . . I do want to sleep with you, but I don't want . . . you know. I could sleep with you every night, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable or bring up bad memories so I feel . . . I'd rather you tell me when you want to have sex and believe me I'm all for it whenever you want to. But I don't consider you damaged or anything like that, I just . . . If you're okay with it, I'd ask you for sex nearly every night, I just want to be considerate to you."

Itachi smiled. "Well, that was difficult to say. I understand. It was traumatic, but I wasn't a virgin, that helped. Three of them weren't as . . . brutal as the others, so that helped too. As for the ones who _were_ brutal, you'd have to try very hard to remind me of them. Hidan was a true sadist." Kakashi remembered that it was Hidan who had gouged out his eyes. "Kisame was just so large. He wasn't brutal, just too big. I didn't think my body would ever go back to normal. I don't really feel ashamed about it—the psychologist told me I shouldn't anyway—but I did climax several times. Sasori, for one, loved to make me cum; he had some odd kinks; his pleasure was almost all vicarious. He was a strange one. He never . . . you know. He just used his fingers. He was quiet and very strange. Things weren't hellish every day."

"That makes sense. So . . ."

"I'm up for it anytime. Just don't belittle me or talk too graphically; some of them would."

"How about tonight? Go back to my place?"

"Yes."

Itachi called his brother while Kakashi drove them towards his apartment and the little brat didn't make a big deal of it this time; Kakashi accepting Itachi despite what he went through had warmed Sasuke up to him significantly.

Itachi huffed when he got off the phone. "Seems my parents have the house to themselves tonight; Sasuke's going to stay as late as possible at Hinata's before Neji throws him out. You didn't meet either of them did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"They were with Sasuke and I at the club when we met. Sasuke wants to marry Hinata, but he's too nervous to ask. He's had that ring for a month. Mother stopped him from planning the wedding because that's apparently the bride's favorite thing."

"From the sounds of it, I'd say Neji is like Sasuke is to me?"

Itachi laughed. "I hadn't realized it, but yeah, sort of. Neji always chaperones Hinata. I'm sure Sasuke would have had sex with her at least once by now if not for him. Their family is strictly after marriage."

"Maybe that's what wrong with him, he needs to get laid."

"He's no different. He went through a rebellious stage—which nearly killed me. I think he slept with a quarter of the women in Konoha. He was feeling pressured to live up to my example and the stress got to him. He still graduated second in his class. That's no reflection on him, he was up against an absolute genius. We Uchiha are called geniuses, but that guy . . . You might now his father, General Shikaku Nara."

Kakashi scoffed. "Of course; met him once. I didn't realize he had a son."

"Shikamaru is the only person who could rival Sasuke academically. Perfect grades. Sasuke fouled up a chemistry formula and I didn't hear the end of it until he started college.

"Sasuke was in the same class as Hinata, but didn't take any notice of her; she was shy and quiet. She was in love with his best friend, but he never paid her any mind either. Then when they were in college, he partnered up with her for an assignment and told her his friend was dating someone else and it was pretty serious. Sasuke really took a liking to her after talking with her. They were friends for a while—that's what made him calm down from his sex addict stage—then he asked her to go out with him. I hope they get married soon and have a ton of kids. We'll have to have dinner together sometime; either the two couples or with our parents too. Well, two couples and Neji."

"Sure. I think I might like Neji—just to annoy Sasuke."

Finally, they arrived and Kakashi guided him up to his apartment. One thing about having a blind boyfriend, he didn't have to worry about the place being messy since Itachi couldn't see it. As long as the walkways were clear. His motorcycle gear was tossed on a chair, his clothes from work were strewn on the bedroom floor, and he'd been cleaning his gun this afternoon and left half the supplies on the table; all he had to do was kick his clothes to the wall and Itachi would never know the difference. It felt a little deceitful, but what was he supposed to do, tell Itachi that the place was a mess? Why?

Before Kakashi could play the good host and ask if Itachi wanted anything, Itachi pulled him closer. He couldn't see to kiss him so Kakashi was the one to initiate it.

After making out for a minute or so, Kakashi started moving his hands under Itachi's clothing. Itachi didn't balk at all. Kakashi's warm, slightly calloused hands were so reassuring rubbing his waist and around to his back. His hands dipped lower over Itachi's ass to push Itachi's pants and boxers down so that they barely clung to the swell of his ass and his growing erection. Itachi's skin was so smooth, Kakashi felt a little guilty for touching him with rough hands.

Kakashi's hands traveled upward. His progress was arrested by a scar. It was large and even smoother than the rest of his skin. Itachi shrank away from the touch deeper into Kakashi's arms.

"Sorry," Kakashi whispered and moved his hands back down. "Does it hurt?"

Itachi shook his head. "Scar from a piece of metal welded to the floor," Itachi explained. He didn't need to say more; from the size it was probably from more than falling on it.

"Anything else I should know; I don't want to screw up with you. I want you to feel safe."

"I do feel safe with you. Just keep the dirty talk to a minimum for now and don't 'strongly encourage' me to do anything."

Kakashi stripped the rest of Itachi's clothes and then discarded his own. He kissed Itachi again, pulling at Itachi's erection. Itachi slid a hand down Kakashi's toned body to his hard cock. They were content to slowly jack each other until the sweat from their palms and the just not quite enough precum started to chafe.

Kakashi guided Itachi to the bedroom. He laid Itachi down and took him into his mouth. He played his tongue over the head while he fisted the base with one hand and rubbed his balls with the other.

Itachi moaned. "Fuck, Kakashi, that feels so fucking good. I wish I could see my cock sliding in and out of your lips."

Kakashi chuckled, sending vibrations through the organ in his mouth. _I thought we didn't like dirty talk._

When his jaw started getting sore, Kakashi took his mouth away, but continued to jerk Itachi's wet cock. He moved up to lick at Itachi's skin. He didn't see Itachi wince at remembering that being done to him before and the tensing of muscles was normal in his experience. The last time wasn't so bad for Itachi because they just fucked and Kakashi talked more.

"Say something, please." Itachi's voice sounded lust filled; Kakashi didn't detect the fear.

"I love you. Your skin tastes wonderful."

That calmed him. If he could see, he'd be assured by the room and seeing Kakashi that he wasn't back in Africa, but all he had was Kakashi's voice and the comfortable bed beneath him, not hard concrete and a shard of metal sticking into his back. He did have another sense available to him.

"Would you find it too perverted to give me one of your shirts with your scent on it?"

"Not at all." Kakashi gave a parting lap to his nipple. He grabbed the shirt he'd just been wearing. Still warm. He laid it on Itachi's arm. Itachi clutched it and put it against his face.

When Kakashi didn't return to his previous occupation, Itachi asked, "Getting off on just looking at me sniffing your shirt?"

"A little actually." Kakashi got back on the bed and continued, teasing the younger male's nipples and pulling on his cock.

The newer familiar scent calmed him even more. He felt safe again. As long as he could smell Kakashi he felt safe. He hoped that would always hold true. He did like it too. Not oniony or foul. Kakashi smelled like . . . he couldn't describe it, but it was mixed with the faint scent of Irish Spring and just a touch of cologne. He did love it.

Itachi getting closer to the edge, Kakashi removed his hand and lapped at Itachi's exposed neck.

"Ready, love?"

Itachi turned his head away from the shirt. "I've been ready. You just like to tease."

"True."

Kakashi reached for the lube on his nightstand and began to prep the Uchiha. He suppressed a growl as he pressed his face into Itachi's neck. He was careful not to scare his traumatized young lover. His body was so warm and smooth, so perfect. He tried to think about Iruka and compare them, but he couldn't. There was no comparison. Iruka was almost erased from his mind.

"Itachi," Kakashi sighed.

"You're enjoying this far too much when you haven't even started yet."

"You have no idea how good you feel." It slipped his mind to be careful about what he said, that that might be something one of the rapists said. Fortunately, it wasn't, but Itachi could imagine one of them saying it; two had said something similar.

"How long are you going to finger me? I'd rather feel something more substantial."

"I'll ravish you as long as you want."

"Fuck me unconscious."

Kakashi could not repress a growl this time. "I love you."

With all the fingering, Kakashi slipped into Itachi's body easily, his silken insides slipping over his throbbing cock. Once he was all in, he pressed his lower body against Itachi's, feeling his balls and cock against his stomach. He moved Itachi's legs so they were pressed against his sides. He caressed Itachi's hip and up his thigh, teasing the side of his knee.

"You're so beautiful, Itachi; I just want to stare."

"Want me to do the work then?"

"Hmmm, I'd love for you to ride me, but right now, I want to make love to you."

"Then do it already."

"You are impatient."

"'There was never yet philosopher that could endure the toothache patiently.'"

"Fuck. You can quote Shakespeare during sex?"

"Get used to it."

"I love it."

"I can't believe you recognized it."

"I'm studying lit."

"'Sex is but a momentary itch,' now scratch it or I will kick you in the chest." He hit his knee against Kakashi's ribs to enforce the point.

Kakashi laughed. He started to move and Itachi started making delicious sounds he didn't last time. Itachi was more relaxed and he grunted every so often when Kakashi hit his prostate. Kakashi shifted all his weight on his legs and put his hands on Itachi's ribs. Warm and alive; just that made him happy. He could feel every breath and even his heartbeat. He pulled his hands down the sides of his lithe body to hold onto his trim waste. His eyes devoured the body before him as he thrust leisurely in and out of it.

"Itachi," Kakashi sighed as his orgasm approached.

"I'm so close, Kakashi."

"Cum and I'll lick you clean." Once again, Kakashi forgot the dirty talk rule, but Itachi didn't mind. He was reconsidering that little rule. 'Take it like a bitch' and 'I can't wait to whore you out' were still out of the question though.

Kakashi grabbed Itachi's cock and loosely fisted it. Itachi didn't last much longer and Kakashi stopped trying to hold back.

True to his word, Kakashi moved down to lick up the cum sprayed on Itachi's stomach and the remnant on the head of his cock. He gave it a kiss.

Kakashi climbed back up to lay next to Itachi. He grabbed Itachi's hand and rubbed circles on the top of it with his thumb.

Itachi was still wearing his sunglasses. He touched them, wanting to take them off, but still a little hesitant. "Do you want to see?"

Kakashi's attention had been caught by Itachi's movement. "I do, but I respect your wanting to hide it." Kakashi huffed. "I do the same."

"You didn't know before. Now that you know how, I don't mind you seeing as much. I've always been terribly vain. I'm glad you didn't know me before; I was a vain, arrogant, bastard. They didn't destroy my pride, but vanity seems silly now, don't you think? I feel I have nothing to hide from you anymore and I want to fully relax without the glasses."

"Tell me one thing. Do you take the glasses off at home?"

Itachi smirked briefly at Kakashi's insight. "Never around my parents. Sasuke . . . I don't like to let him see, but I feel most comfortable with him. He doesn't go silent when he sees them. He was with me all that time in the hospital. If my being repeatedly raped doesn't put you off, scars won't."

Kakashi hated hearing Itachi say that, reaffirming with his own voice what Kakashi had read. "No, they won't."

Itachi took off his sunglasses. The lids were there and they bludged as if he still had his eyes. Kakashi knew they were glasses eyes like his own. Itachi's lids had been stitched shut. His eyelashes had been left so that it just looked like Itachi had his eyes closed. The scars weren't too bad. From what Kakashi read, several people held Itachi still, one holding his eye open. Hidan used a knife to stab the eye and pull it out. It didn't quite work on the left one and cut through it. He stuck the blade in the side and was then able to scoop it out, cutting the flesh and muscle inside the socket. He then sliced the nerve. Kakashi knew how it felt to have his eye sliced; he tried not to shutter thinking about it.

The lids were cut as well. Itachi had managed to squeeze his eyes shut attempting to protect them, slicing the lids on the knife and Hidan had taken a few extra swipes, not quite making 'x' marks on them. Kakashi didn't want to imagine it, but he knew Itachi must have been screaming. Kakashi had been too hyped up on adrenalin and rage and duty to give his eye much thought when he lost his; he had to save the lives of his comrades, fuck his eye. But Itachi was being held down and saw it coming. And it hadn't been quick.

"They're not that bad," Kakashi said. "It's knowing how they were made that gets to me. The scars are nothing; I've got my share. You had me thinking they looked like some gruesome Halloween decoration. You just have your eyes closed with scarred lids, that's all." Kakashi threaded his fingers in Itachi's hair and moved over him to kiss both eyes, right then left, the opposite order they were taken. Itachi didn't pull away, but his muscles tightened.

"I'd rather cover them and let you forget how I got them," Itachi said. "I wish I could forget."

"I don't care about them. They don't really mar your beauty." Kakashi didn't say that he wanted to see what Itachi's eyes had looked like. He could look at Sasuke's black eyes and imagine it, but he did wish he could look into Itachi's ebony eyes. "I'm so happy you trust me."

"Thank you for still wanting me despite I was raped. My previous boyfriend couldn't deal with a blind boyfriend, but he also didn't want me anymore because I was violated and dirtied. That's why I didn't want you to know. I was obviously damaged goods being blind, but the additional physical and mental trauma . . . I wanted it to last as long as possible before I told you. The longer I waited, the harder it was getting. My parents liked you and then they and Sasuke realized you didn't know . . . I couldn't prevent it any longer and I was convinced you would leave or at least cool off."

"Never. I'm sorry that idiot painted all men in such a light. But I'm glad that left you free so I could have you. Tell me his name and I'll rub his nose in everything."

"No. I don't love him anymore—he broke my heart—but he's suffered enough. He knows what he did and he has to live with that."

"Alright."

"It's been an emotional day."

"Get some sleep. You're safe."

"I know. I feel very safe with you. Helps you're a trained killer."

Kakashi snickered. "Yes, that would tend to make people feel safe. Or terrified, depending on how much to trust said trained killer."

"I trust you. On your back."

"You only trust me when I'm on my back."

Itachi lightly slapped him with the hand already pressed to Kakashi's cheek. "I want to snuggle up to you while you're on your back."

Kakashi obeyed. Itachi put his arm over Kakashi's stomach and snuggled his head into the crook of Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi bent his elbow to play his fingertips in his hair. Itachi fell asleep just as Kakashi's arm fell asleep too. Kakashi pouted; he'd be spending the next hour or so freeing his arm before Itachi's head cut off all blood to his arm and it had to be amputated.

xxxxx

Kakashi got off work at five and had classes three times a week at six for an hour and one class for three hours on Thursday, so there were a few days they couldn't spend very much time together, but they tired, often nothing but dinner. On Saturday, Kakashi took Itachi to the mall, just to walk and maybe see if there was anything he could give him as a gift.

Itachi had his arms wrapped around Kakashi's left arm. He wore his glasses and carried his cane against his chest as a signal that he was blind. It was no secret what had happened to the Uchiha and people could recognize him regardless; everyone made a path for the pair in deference of Itachi.

They were walking leisurely through the crowd when they heard someone call Kakashi's name. Kakashi turned slowly so as not to unbalance his lover. Behind his mask—which Itachi told him he didn't mind if he wore with his eye patch—Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"Iruka?" Kakashi couldn't believe he'd run into his former lover like this, especially with his new lover on his arm.

Itachi scowled, but he wasn't scowling in Iruka's direction until Iruka spoke again.

Iruka came over, but didn't come too close because of the person tucked against Kakashi's body. "It's so nice to see you. I, ah, see you have a girlfriend now."

Itachi straightened. "I am not a girl," he growled, his deep, resonating, but beautiful voice left no doubt of Itachi's gender.

"Oh, sorry."

"What do you want, Iruka?" Kakashi asked with a bored voice.

"It's been several months; I was just kinda glad to see you. I didn't know what happened to you. How are you?"

"Excellent. Working on my degree, got a decent job, and I've got a perfect boyfriend. How 'bout you?"

Iruka knew he was getting his nose pushed in his own mess and lowered his eyes. "The same as before."

Itachi growled. "Please point me at him, Kakashi."

"No, he'd just sidestep you." Kakashi put an arm around Itachi's shoulders as much to restrain him as comfort him. "Excuse us, Iruka, this is the first day we've had together for nearly a week."

"Sorry," Iruka said, but he mouthed to Kakashi, 'call me.' Kakashi nodded and turned to continue escorting Itachi around.

Kakashi smiled because Itachi was fuming, brisling. He cooed the younger man.

"You should have let me deck him."

"Forgive me, but you couldn't see to aim."

"I don't care if I looked like a girl, but I could have just flailed around until I hit him and pummeled him."

Kakashi hugged him tighter against his side, smiling. "Come on, I'll buy you a frappe or something for that sweet tooth of yours."

"Sugar is not an accepted method to calm someone down."

"No, but it's something I know you'll enjoy. Is there anything else you want? I'll get you anything."

"You don't have the money to get me _anything_."

"No, but your brother wants me to dote on you so he'd probably reimburse me."

"So I'm getting love tokens from my brother."

Kakashi kissed his temple. "If I could afford it, I would dote on you like that." Kakashi suddenly pulled Itachi to a stop. "Let's go in here."

Itachi had no idea where they were, there wasn't even music to judge by.

"Can I see that one?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you browsing?" Itachi asked.

"How would you feel if I said knives?"

"Like you're an ex-soldier," Itachi shrugged.

"Ooo, serrated."

Itachi laughed. He rubbed the smooth, cool glass of the case in front of him to get some kind of tactile data since he couldn't see. Kakashi asked to see several items and finally chose something.

Kakashi took his hand and rubbed his fingers. "Are you cold?"

"Just my hands."

"You know what they say, 'cold hands, warm heart.'"

"That's just stupid."

Kakashi laughed and brought Itachi's hand to his lips to kiss it. "Is there anything you want to do or should we go home after I buy this?"

"Buy me that frappe and a box of chocolate, then we can go home."

"Alright."

"What did you choose?"

"Double bladed Irish military knife. I'm thinking about the kukri knife too, though that's more for display."

"Ask my brother for some money; I'd like to give you something."

"Not this, this is my own stupid purchase. You tell me something I can buy you and I'll let you pay for something I want."

"I'll think about it."

Kakashi took his change and his bag and escorted Itachi to the nearest chocolatier.

xxxxx

Kakashi called Iruka when he got home. "What do you want?"

"Can we meet? I want to really apologize and just talk."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. There's a Starbuck's on Sixth with tables outside. I'll meet you there."

Ten minutes later, Kakashi had ordered his overpriced black coffee and waited for his former lover. Iruka arrived about five minutes later.

"Want to get something first?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded and went into the building, back quickly with a weird ass concoction if all the crap written down the side was any indication. He sat awkwardly across from Kakashi.

"So, you wanted to apologize?"

Sasuke nearly slammed on his breaks in traffic when he recognized the white hair and mask and that he was with someone other than Itachi. He made an illegal turn and parked nearby. He got out so fast he was nearly strangled by his seatbelt.

"It was a shit thing to do, I know it," Iruka said. "But then you were gone when I got back. You changed your number and everything; I couldn't get in touch with you."

"I was pissed and disappointed. I didn't think I could trust you after that."

Sasuke hurried over, slickly picking up a discarded Starbucks cup from the garbage and sat down behind Kakashi.

"You rejected me even before you saw my scars. You were ready with the speech when I walked in."

Sasuke remembered to lock his car and used the remote, hearing the reassuring beep from here. He tried to calm his breathing and listen.

"I was scared, you were always so handsome and . . ."

"And that's all you cared about." Kakashi would have been more angry if he didn't have Itachi who couldn't even judge by looks if he wanted to.

Sasuke was very intrigued by the conversation.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm really sorry. I know I broke your heart. If I could have gotten a hold of you afterward I would have apologized and begged for your forgiveness."

"You wouldn't have gotten it."

Iruka looked at the table and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "The mask and the blind boyfriend, that's all my fault, isn't it?"

"No."

"You didn't wear it when you came home."

"I didn't think I needed—or should—hide them from you. I get too many questioning looks from the scars; the mask actually prevents people from looking. I like the reaction to the mask. It take it off before I go to the bank."

"And the blind boyfriend . . ."

"Has nothing to do with my looks. I didn't even know he was blind when I approached him. In fact, he's more insecure about his looks than I am of mine." Kakashi smiled thinking about how Itachi wanted to hide his eyes more than Kakashi wanted to hide his entire face.

"He's gorgeous; what does _he_ have to be insecure about?"

"I'm not going to detail it for you. It's not your _fault_, but I thank you. I love Itachi so much. Don't think he's easier to live with than you; he does need help, but I don't mind, and you didn't have a psycho, over-protective, pain in the ass, brat of a brother as ready to murder me as look at me. But I adore, Itachi. I'm willing to put up with that cold, stick up his ass, evil brother. His parents are nice enough though."

"My parents were pissed you left."

"I hope not at me," Kakashi said a little angrily.

"No, at me. They really liked you."

"I know. Did you tell them why?"

"I kind of had to. That was when I truly realized how stupid I was, I couldn't even think an excuse besides you got a few cuts on your face. You have the right to be angry." Iruka sat back and rubbed his rubbed his hair. "But an Uchiha!" Iruka had either recognized the raven or he recognized the rare first name. "They're all cold, evil bastards."

Sasuke's back straightened. _We are not!_

"Fugaku's his father, right?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah."

"God, that man is the coldest bastard in the world. I don't think he's ever smiled. He takes over companies like a . . . a . . . vulture doesn't even cover it. And that little brother of his . . . he's a spoiled, arrogant playboy!"

_Am not!_ He stopped. Okay, he was when he was in high school. _But I grew out of it!_

"They say he almost murdered his best friend," Iruka continued.

"Hey, that was justified," Kakashi interjected. Sasuke nodded despite himself.

"How can you even stand being around a family like that?"

"The brother is difficult, but how can you know what Fugaku is like. I've met him and his wife; they're very nice and love their sons. Well, at least Itachi; I'm not sure about Sasuke; he is an evil little brat."

Sasuke was close to audibly grumbling.

"Anyway, Itachi's the one who . . ." Iruka vaguely waved at his eyes. "All that happened to him . . . You know what happened to him?"

"Obviously."

Sasuke silently huffed. _Only because I told you._ He brought his hand up and nearly took a sip from the discarded cup, but then he remembered and set it down with a grimace.

"Had you chosen anyone other than an Uchiha . . . Can you really stand being tied to a blind man?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for work and school—I'm in college now, I think I mentioned that—I would never leave his side. I've actually been thinking that his family probably won't let him move out of the house."

_You're damned right!_

"So I'll probably have to move into their mansion. I'll have to get rid of my Kia."

"Please don't tell me their money has something to do with it." Iruka actually looked disgusted.

"Absolutely not. I adore him. He's more precious to me than anything in my life."

"Even me?"

"I thought I loved you, Iruka, but I'm far more in love with Itachi than I ever was with you. Honestly, Iruka, I don't even want to be friends."

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi. Give me another chance."

Kakashi fished something from his pocket and place it on the table. Sasuke couldn't see it, but Iruka paled.

"No," Kakashi said. "I bought this today; I'm considering when to give to him."

"Sorry to have bothered you then." Iruka got up and walked away. Again. Kakashi didn't feel a thing for Iruka anymore.

Sasuke got up, intending to get away before Kakashi could see him, but he leaned to the side to see what it was that made Iruka turn from mocha-skinned to latte.

"It's a ring, Sasuke."

Sasuke tripped backward and landed on his ass. "Son of a . . ."

Kakashi turned around. "We can't marry, but I wanted to give your brother a ring."

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke asked from the ground, still on his ass.

"A car that flashy squealing around gets attention. I could also see your duck-butt hair in the window reflection when I turned my head for a second. You suck at trailing someone."

"I normally don't have to."

"In case you needed clarification: that was my ex-boyfriend. He's out of my life and has been since I came home. He happened to see Itachi and I at the mall."

"I didn't think you were two timing my brother." Kakashi looked at him skeptically. "Well, not until I saw you here with someone else."

"I do have friends too, brat." Kakashi grabbed the ring in its case and put it back in his pocket. He stood and offered Sasuke a hand and pulled the younger man up.

"So you knew I was listening when you insulted me," Sasuke said.

"Of course. There's no fun in insulting someone when they can't hear you."

"You're not moving in just yet."

"I know. Drive more carefully, _nii-chan_."

Sasuke grumbled and walked back around the corner to his car. Kakashi tossed the rest of his horrible coffee and went home.

xxxxx

Sasuke went right home as well. He went straight up to his brother's room.

He knocked, "Itachi?" No answer, so he eased the door open. "'tachi." He turned on the light. No Itachi.

"'tachi!" Sasuke panicked. He checked his own room, their parent's room, then down to the dining room, then finally found his brother asleep on the living room sofa. He sighed. He loved his brother, but he hated worrying about him all the time. Every time he couldn't find his brother he was afraid he was hurt, got lost, or was abducted again. Sasuke didn't know if he could handle it much longer, if his heart could handle the stress. If Kakashi could keep an eye on him and keep him safe . . . He wanted his brother back, the one he didn't have to worry about or help or protect, the one who teased him with a poke to the forehead. Now Itachi couldn't even see his forehead to poke it.

Sasuke climbed up over him, waking Itachi. "It's just me, 'tachi." He settled in behind him and held on to him. He cried into his loose, long hair. Itachi put his hands on the arm Sasuke put over him.

"You alright, Otouto?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Hinata didn't dump you, did she?"

Sasuke shook his head against Itachi's back. Itachi pulled away and shifted precariously on the edge of the sofa for a moment to get on his back to pull Sasuke against his chest. Itachi finger combed Sasuke's hair back. He'd soothed his little brother a lot over the years and enjoyed the fact he'd rather come to him than their parents, but Sasuke hadn't come to him like this since he left for Africa; Itachi had been on the receiving end of sympathy since then.

Itachi was certain Sasuke fell asleep until Sasuke's phone went off.

Sasuke sat up carefully and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hai."

Itachi could barely hear the voice on the other end but was sure it was Hinata.

"I did forget; I'm sorry." Sasuke shifted the phone so the receiver was away from his face and he sniffed then returned it. "I'll come over right now. See you soon." He ended the call. "I was supposed to pick up Hinata ten minutes ago. Thanks, Aniki."

"You never told me what was wrong."

"Later."

Itachi really felt useless. He couldn't work anymore, he couldn't help anyone anymore, and he himself needed help doing most things. He couldn't really even fish through the fridge anymore, hence his own fridge in his room where he knew what was in it. He wasn't able to work out by himself either and he feared that he was starting to gain weight since he got his appetite back. He'd have to ask Kakashi if he would mind helping him.

No, no, not another thing he needed Kakashi to do for him. He was growing to rely on the man too much. Soon Kakashi would feel burdened and decide Itachi wasn't worth the effort.

Sasuke's mysterious depression fed his own. Itachi put out his hand to find the chocolate Kakashi bought him and he completely turned into a woman: binging on chocolate while depressed.

xxxxx

Itachi moved only for dinner with his parents then he was back on the sofa now listening to the TV. He couldn't see the pretty CGI, but he was learning about 'The Wonders of the Universe.' It was something, but it wasn't elevating his depression. At least he liked Brian Cox's quietly enthusiastic voice.

He lay on his back popping a chocolate in his mouth every few minutes. He'll just get fat and live alone in his room for the rest of his life and never leave.

His mother joined him for a while, snagging a few truffles for herself—literally stealing from a blind man.

Finally, he went up stairs, using his cane to make sure everything was where it should be. He turned on his The Cure playlist.

Sasuke came home around eleven and checked the living room before Itachi's room this time. His mother was still there watching the news.

"Itachi go to bed?" he asked.

"He went to his room, but every once in a while I hear music, so I don't think he's asleep. How was your date with Hinata?"

"Good. Neji came along again." Sasuke sat down where his brother had been a fixture most of the evening. "Do I really have the reputation of a playboy?"

"What? Did Neji say that?"

"No, I overheard someone else and they called me a 'spoiled, arrogant playboy.'"

"Well, you were a handful when you were in your teens."

"I'm wondering if Neji's being so protective of his cousin because of that."

"The Hyuuga are just more old fashion than we are."

"How's dad?"

"Tired. Itachi was a little down and that brings your father down. It's not anything to do with Kakashi-kun, is it?"

"I don't think so. Actually, I happened to see Kakashi this afternoon talking to his ex and he basically told the guy to go to hell and that he was happier with Itachi than he was with him. The ex is the one who called me a 'spoiled, arrogant playboy.' The ex doesn't think very much of our family. Anyway, Kakashi got the guy to shut up and leave when he showed him what he bought for Itachi. It was a ring. Kakashi wants to make it more official."

"That's wonderful!"

"Don't tell Itachi. Kakashi's trying to think of a time and place to give it to him. I know how he feels."

Mikoto knew about the ring Sasuke had bought for Hinata. "Honestly, I don't really remember the where and when, just the shock of your father, of all men, getting on one knee in tux and proposing. I was so happy and shocked that he proposed, I don't remember anything else."

"I'm thinking it should be some place soft; I'm sure she'll faint."

Mikoto chuckled.

"I'm going to check on Itachi before I turn in."

Mikoto waved him over and pulled him down into a hung. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, kasan."

Sasuke was assaulted with Robert Smith's voice as he approached Itachi's room. That rarely boded well.

He knocked and opened the door when he was sure Itachi couldn't hear him.

"'tachi!" Sasuke had to raise his voice to be heard over the music.

Itachi had the speaker remote in his hand as he lay in bed and used it to lower the volume. "Have a nice dinner?"

"Yes. You're depressed. Is it my fault? It was nothing really, just stress."

"Did you ask her yet?"

"No. Mother asked me about that too. I will ask her. It's awkward with Neji there. What's wrong? It's not Kakashi, is it?"

"I . . . I regret letting him get close. I don't want anyone else hurt by me or to be disappointed in me."

"No one's disappointed in you," Sasuke admonished. "Considering what happened we're all thrilled you've recovered so well. Kakashi adores you; he'd be really crushed if you tried to end it. Do you love him? Do you?" Sasuke insisted when Itachi didn't answer his first appeal.

"Yes," Itachi said weakly. "I shouldn't have led him on, it will just be painful for both of us. I should break it off now."

"Oh, no you don't, Aniki. You made your bed, now lie in it. You love each other and I can see while you can't and I see a man hopelessly in love. You will not give into this nihilism."

"You've gotten tired of helping me; he will too."

"Don't you dare say that! I'm not tired of helping you; I am tired of worrying about you. Kakashi can take some of that off me. I love you, he loves you, our parents love you. Between the four of us, we can handle you, trust me.

"I'm going out. Don't do anything stupid like calling him and telling him to stay away. You do and I swear, Aniki . . ." Sasuke tried to think up a threat. "I'll . . . I'll stop talking to you completely."

Itachi was a little shocked that Sasuke—of all people—would be trying to preserve his relationship with Kakashi.

Sasuke left his brother's room, shutting the door gently even though he felt like slamming it. He checked that he still had his wallet and keys then headed down stairs, pulling out his cell as he descended the staircase.

His call was answered on the fourth ring. _Hello._

"Sasuke. Where can I meet you? We need to talk."

_I'm at the Denny's on Sixth._

"I'll be there soon."

_Okay. Can I—_ Sasuke ended the call.

xxxxx

"—order you something?" Kakashi trailed off after the call ended.

It was after eleven at night, so that worried Kakashi a little. Sasuke's tone was harsh, but that seemed to be default for Sasuke so that didn't concern him.

Kakashi was doing the reading for one of his literature classes, but he also had his math textbook for a change of pace. He liked coming here to do his homework. He had a large salad to pick at, a mug of coffee, and a glass of chocolate milk. It was odd, but . . .

Kakashi only had to wait about ten minutes. Sasuke walked right by the hostess without a glance and went straight for Kakashi's table. He sat down across from him in the booth.

"Is Itachi alright?" Kakashi asked.

"He's being difficult. He wants to end it just because he believes it will eventually. He's being a coward. He's so afraid of being abandoned again, he wants to stop this before that happens. You will not end it. I don't care if you have to bloody act like a stalker, you are not going to let him break up with you."

"Understood."

"I don't want to worry about him anymore. I couldn't find him this evening and it scared me to death. So much so I even thought it might be a good idea for you to move in so you could help watch him."

"I don't think my Kia would be a welcome addition to the Uchiha garage," Kakashi joked.

"I drive an Aston Martin. Itachi has a Bentley. He loved that car. Supped it up. He put nitrous in it. What kind of sick fuck puts a nitrous in a mother fucking Bentley? It's a bloody V12. He only got to use it once on a straight away outside of town. He even added chrome to it like he was from the ghetto or something. He had the leather from the seats removed so he could get them custom stitched. Custom sound system. He loved that fucking car."

Tears were bleeding from Sasuke's eyes.

"And he has Star Stryker and a Yamaha FZ8. He'll never be able to ride any of them again. I want my brother back.

"He was almost as aggressive as father and he loved to poke me in the forehead and mock me, but it was always good natured. He was so confident. He knew what he wanted and he took it. Now he's a meek kitten and just as helpless. That's not the brother I knew."

"Every once in a while I see a bit of aggressiveness and a mocking side to him," Kakashi said. "You're brother's not dead; it's only been a few months since he went through all that. I think he's easing back into himself. Trauma like that could shake the hardest of us.

"Iruka, that guy you found me with, he ran into Itachi and I at the mall. Itachi seriously wanted to attack him; I don't think it was just bluster."

"If he could see, he would have knocked the guy unconscious at the very least."

"Tell me something, Sasuke: did you read that file? Do you know everything your brother said?"

"No. I couldn't handle it. I know enough. Listen, he's depressed, he feels like a burden and like a disappointment. He doesn't want to weigh us down. I don't know what we can do, but we need to help him."

"I will think of something."

"Thank you. I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight, brat."

"'Night, Cyclops."

xxxxx

When Kakashi came to pick up Itachi two nights later, Itachi heard something he didn't expect: a motorcycle. He was about to rush to the door to look out and see if it was indeed Kakashi and what kind of bike it was, but that was foolish since he couldn't see. He was standing so went to the door and waited for the knock.

Unsure and defenseless being alone for the moment, Itachi asked, "Who is it?"

"Your boyfriend."

Itachi opened the door. "Did you come on a bike?"

"I did."

"What kind?"

"It's a Kawasaki Ninja 250. Black."

"Those are awesome."

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Of course. I've got my own helmet. Where's that brother of mine? Sasuke!"

Sasuke came running down the stairs. He stopped suddenly when he saw Kakashi. "Cyclops."

"Brat."

"Sasuke, go get my motorcycle helmet from the garage."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke headed off to do his older brother's bidding.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle," Itachi said.

"Yeah. This is a bit old though, it's the one I had in high school. I worked multiple jobs to pay for it. My baby."

"I know how you feel. I have two bikes and my father made me work for them. You do appreciate them more when you have to pay for them."

Sasuke returned with a black helmet with a murder of ravens painted on it. He gave it to Itachi. Itachi took off his sunglasses and put the helmet on. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in surprise; he didn't know he was comfortable showing Kakashi his scarred eyes yet.

"I don't have to tell you to be careful," Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"No. I'll be exceptionally careful. I won't even show off."

Kakashi took Itachi's hand and led him outside. He put Itachi's hand on his shoulder and mounted the bike. Itachi carefully mounted behind him and they were off. Itachi hugged him as they rode through the city in twilight.

Kakashi stopped after about half an hour.

"We're on a straightaway near the ocean," Kakashi said. "We can take our helmets off and I'll drive slow. Er."

Itachi took off his helmet and Kakashi tied it and his own to the back, covering the license plate temporarily. Kakashi remounted the bike and Itachi hugged him again. Kakashi drove at only twenty miles an hour, it was enough for Itachi to feel his hair fly back and feel the wind on his face and smell the sea. He straightened to let the raw wind hit his face over Kakashi's shoulder before pressing his head against his back again.

Kakashi felt Itachi's arms tighten around him and Itachi shook a little.

Kakashi rode the length of the straightaway and turned around and rode back. When they returned to the starting point, Kakashi shut off the engine and sat back gently and was about to get off so he could get their helmets, but Itachi clutched him tighter. He leaned forward a little and let Itachi cry against his back. He watched the waves roll in on the shore as Itachi rubbed his face into his back. The sound of the wind covered the sound of Itachi's sobbing. Kakashi hoped he'd done the right thing and Itachi wasn't crying out of pure depression and loss.

Finally, Itachi pulled back and Kakashi stood and tuned to Itachi. "You alright?"

Itachi nodded. Kakashi pulled the bandana from his hair and put it in Itachi's hand. Itachi used it to clean his face as Kakashi got their helmets. He could smell Kakashi's hair, the shampoo and his own scent.

"Ready to go home?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." He held out his hand for the helmet. Kakashi gave it to him and they both put on their helmets. Kakashi got back on the bike. Itachi raised the visor. "Wait. Can I come home with you?"

"Of course."

Kakashi took him to his apartment. Itachi was silent until they were inside. He reached out for Kakashi, not entirely sure where he was. Kakashi took his hand and Itachi threw himself on him and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you so much. I never thought I'd ride again. I'm sorry for crying; I really enjoyed it."

"Anything that makes you happy, my lovely raven."

"I'm the rich one, but you're the one spoiling me."

"You're the one who deserves it."

"Kakashi . . ." He was close to sobbing again.

"You spoil me enough just by being here."

"You're going to make me cry again."

"As much as I hate the idea of making you cry, as long as they're happy tears . . . I still prefer not to make you cry."

"Then shut up and fuck me already."

Kakashi laughed. "Yes, sir."

Kakashi put his hand in Itachi's hair and eased his head up to kiss him. He slipped off the sunglasses. Itachi grabbed onto one of the earpieces.

"I really don't care about the scars," Kakashi said. "Don't be insecure about them. They're light colored so they're not that noticeable. I've seen them and still love you, so why do you still care? If you could see my scars, would they still bother you?"

"I've always been vain. Maybe I'm shallow too. I may not have given you chance if I could see. I wasn't sure I loved you for a while, but I knew I'd be more sure if I could see you. Maybe that's why I chose poorly before."

"You've learned your lesson then." Kakashi took the glasses away and Itachi let him. Kakashi slowly bent forward to kiss the scarred right eye. "I love every inch of you."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not. I just love you. You'll discover my flaws eventually."

"You're overly tenacious."

"See, I'm not perfect. Now, I believe you gave me an order and as a former soldier, I must follow your orders."

"You seem to choose what's an order though."

"Maybe."

Kakashi kissed him and grabbed his sculpted ass. His hand traveled higher, avoiding the large scar on Itachi's back, until the shirt was bunched up under Itachi's arms. Itachi broke the kiss to take it off. Kakashi helped peel it from his body and Itachi's hands found the hem of Kakashi's shirt and tugged on it. Kakashi stripped it and pushed his own pants off, Itachi did the same. They were both naked.

Kakashi gently guided Itachi to the bedroom. The foot of the bed nearly made Itachi trip backward, but he clung to Kakashi. More controlled, Itachi sat back and Kakashi leaned forward so they could crawl onto the mattress together. Itachi was careful when he brought up his knees to sort of crab walk back to the pillows.

When Kakashi licked down Itachi's body, his tongue unavoidably traced one of the cuts on his chest. Itachi flinched and his stomach muscles twitched.

"Sorry; it's kind of hard not to trace them," Kakashi breathed.

"Go ahead; I want to get used to them being touched. The more I baby them, the longer I'll remember. Don't worry about them."

"The moment I make you uncomfortable, tell me."

"Alright. Are the lights on?"

"I hate how much I want to lie to you right now."

"I take that as a 'yes.'"

"Yes."

"Are they always on?"

"Yeah. You're so gorgeous. Do you want them off?"

"No." He carefully found Kakashi's hair with his right hand and pulled him down to his chest to continue.

Kakashi obeyed. How many times in a man's life would he have such a beauty pulling him down to take pleasure from their body. Kakashi sucked on a dusty nub for a minute before he pulled away to reach for the lube on his nightstand.

He attacked the other nipple as he lubed up two fingers and pressed them inside Itachi's tight body. He didn't try to loosen him, just moved his fingers inside that slick heat. Kakashi inched up to Itachi's neck, lapping briefly at the scar that stretched across his chest. Itachi didn't react.

Itachi did start rocking his body down to get Kakashi's fingers in deeper. He moaned Kakashi's name.

Kakashi separated his fingers and twisted his wrist to open Itachi up a bit.

"Where's the lube?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi put the tube in his hand. Itachi squirted some onto his palm and sought Kakashi's cock. He stroked him, pulling at him expertly. Kakashi was distracted by one up stroke where Itachi tightened his grip just under the head, adding pressure to the delicious spot on the underside. Then Itachi made his fist a tunnel and Kakashi was fucking his hand.

"God, that feels good, Itachi. But your ass feels so much better, more like silk."

"Well then, hurry up. I'd rather you were fucking my ass than my hand. I was just saving time, just lubing you up."

"I'll get to it then."

"Please."

Kakashi pealed his body away and grabbed the back of Itachi's left knee. He pushed it up and Itachi pulled his other leg further away to give Kakashi more room to ease into him.

But Kakashi couldn't help himself: he pushed Itachi's other thigh even further away and dove in to lick at Itachi's scrotum and the base of his cock. He moved even lower to kiss and tongue Itachi's perineum.

"If I hadn't already lubed you up, I'd tongue fuck you."

"Right now, I want something larger."

Kakashi open mouthed his perineum before he pulled away to penetrate him. Itachi relaxed and allowed Kakashi to slide into him. The slight sting was nothing compared to what he'd suffered less than a year ago. He didn't mind a little pain.

But it was over quickly. The pain that is. Kakashi just felt right inside him. Kakashi released Itachi's leg, but Itachi kept it in position and brought his other knee up. Kakashi held onto the outside of his thighs as he started thrusting quickly into his younger lover.

Kakashi leaned forward and thrust his hips slower, but harder. He forced his eyes open and looked down at Itachi's agonized face. His eyes were tight and his mouth open, panting; he knew Itachi was in far more pleasure than pain. Kakashi bent down even further, slowing his thrusts even more. He mouthed Itachi's throat.

"Can I mark you?" Kakashi panted in Itachi's ear.

"Yes, please," Itachi gasped.

Kakashi bit into his neck. Itachi pressed his hips into Kakashi's and grabbed at his neck. He pulled lightly at his white hair when he missed.

Itachi groaned in frustration. "Take me from behind," he gasped. "I want to feel you deep."

Kakashi pulled away and Itachi got on his hands and knees. Kakashi was back inside him in seconds.

"Oh, god, yes," Itachi sighed as Kakashi was now hitting his prostate perfectly.

Hearing Itachi sent a wave of pleasure through Kakashi's body. Kakashi hammered into the warm body beneath him. Itachi's back undulated as he moved his hips up and down to vary the sensations.

Kakashi didn't know how much more he could take. He leaned over him and grabbed Itachi's cock without slowing down his thrusts.

"Cum for me, Itachi."

"Bite me again," Itachi panted.

Kakashi dug his teeth into a new patch of skin on the opposite side of Itachi's neck. Itachi started cuming as Kakashi fucked, stroked, and bit him. He let out a long groan and pressed his back up against Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi took his hand from Itachi's draining cock and pressed it to his stomach and fucked his spasming body hard and faster for half a minute before he unleash several ropes of cum into Itachi's tired body.

They collapsed together with Itachi wrapped in Kakashi's arms. Once they regained their breath, Itachi twisted around onto his back. Kakashi lay on his side and caressed Itachi's lovely skin. Itachi fell asleep.

The lights were still on and Kakashi could see those scarred eyes. He was getting used to them and as much as he hated what they represented, he was kind of starting to like them.

TBC

* * *

The bike Kakashi drives is a Kawasaki Ninja 250. My sister has the same bike which is why I put it in. ^_^ The fact Naruto's all about ninja really had nothing to do with it.


	5. Naruto

1CarinoInu: Thank you and you're welcome! As I said, I'm not much for Het and don't even particularly like Sakura, but I'm totally into your story! I love damaged characters; they are far more interesting. I hope I've started a new addiction in Yaoi. ^_^  
smint45: If you liked that, you are going to love this chapter. Thanks!  
Chubby-King-Chocobo: Everything you want is in this chapter, except Kakashi's friends. That's coming in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the review!  
babywolf-lover: Get your tissues out. Poor Itachi. I'm glad you enjoy it!

Beta'ed by PhoenixInnocence

* * *

Kakashi never expected to see Sasuke on his campus. The young Uchiha walked up to him where Kakashi sat on a bench under a tree in the middle of the quad, reading. Kakashi's training alerted him to someone staring at him and he noted the black haired, black clothed finger coming toward him.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Kakashi asked as he put a bookmark between the pages.

"I tried texting you, but I got no answer. I checked at your apartment then I . . . I called Shikamaru and he told me where you worked and they said you'd already left and I remembered you were attending here . . ."

"The question remains, why? Itachi's obvious fine or you'd be more than embarrassed and stalking me."

Sasuke bristled. "I wanted to thank you, asshole. Itachi told me what you did and he was . . . he was practically crying, but it was because . . . Itachi's even more in love with you now. Thank you. I'm glad I opened up to you. And I'm sorry for being so hostile. But that's not going to change, but I'm not planning your death every time I see you."

"Thank you."

"Am I keeping you from class?"

"No, I'm finished." Kakashi stood and pulled out his phone and found three messages from Sasuke aka 'Brat.' "I was going to spend the evening with homework, but . . ."

"Honestly, I don't plan to have a lot of drinks with my brother-in-law."

"I'm sure Neji will be thrilled to hear it," Kakashi quipped.

Sasuke looked annoyed, but before he could retort, someone ran over to them. Kakashi stepped aside at the unexpected arrival of the blond.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was so surprised that his eyes went wide; Kakashi had never seen so much emotion before. It shifted to anger. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"I haven't seen you in months," Naruto said, seemingly oblivious to Sasuke's growing fury. "I'm afraid to go to your house or the company, so I couldn't get in touch. You blocked my phone too. I was shocked to see you here. Please, let's talk. I'm really sorry, but I miss you, you were my best friend. I know I was a douche, but I want my best friend back."

Sasuke was glaring into Naruto's eyes, but when the blond finished speaking, Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "This is Itachi's ex-boyfriend," Sasuke said. "Sic him."

Naruto whirled with a look of fear.

"Number one: I'm not a dog," Kakashi said calmly. "Number two: I've never been arrested and I don't want to start now. Number three: Not on campus. Don't shit where you eat or sleep or spend six hours a week." Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed as he looked down at the shorter blond. "However, I am sorely tempted," he said with some menace.

Naruto stuttered. "Uhh, ahh, who are you?"

"I'm Itachi's current boyfriend."

"Oh, shit."

"Ex-military," Sasuke supplied.

Naruto shrank a little.

"And by the way," Sasuke said, dragging Naruto's attention back to him. "I'm asking Hinata to marry me. Don't come near me, my fiancé, or my brother." Sasuke tone's was icier than any he ever used with Kakashi. Kakashi could almost see dark clouds gathering around the youngest Uchiha and expected lightening to congregate and smite Naruto.

Naruto seemed to see the same illusion as he backed away. Once he ran off, Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "Follow me in your car."

Kakashi did as he was told. He got in his Kia while Sasuke slid into his Aston Martin. At a stop light, Sasuke sent Kakashi a text that he would pay for the valet. Kakashi immediately pulled off his mask and eye patch. Sasuke led him to a very up class establishment and he handed over his car the same as Sasuke. Sasuke stalked to the back of the predominantly red room. Few people were about. A moment after they sat down, a waiter arrived.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Vodka; I'm not driving home."

Kakashi let an eyebrow rise.

"A steak, medium-well, with gratin, don't waste the vegetables," Sasuke continued. "Red wine with that too. Eclipse, 2010. Don't bother with a salad either."

The waiter turned to Kakashi. "For you, sir?"

"Porterhouse, medium . . . gratin as well. I'll take a salad and whatever vegetables. Just a coke to drink."

The man bowed and went to fill their orders.

Sasuke snarled. "Naruto. I need to vent and you've not heard any of this, so I'm going to vent to someone who has nearly as much reason to hate him as I do."

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke's vodka and wine arrived with Kakashi's salad and coke.

Sasuke began as the man left and Kakashi started on his salad. Sasuke sipped at his vodka every once in a while. "We were best friends—that little shit. We were rivals. I was a genius and he . . . wasn't. But of course, everyone loved me, everyone looked up to me, including him. He wanted to be the golden boy so he worked his ass off to compete with me in everything: academics, sports, love. He would have done the same in martial arts, but his father only let him take one class instead of my three. So this dead-last moron got through school with a GPA higher than three all because of me. I have to admit, he earned my respect. That started when we were in the second grade."

Sasuke backtracked a little. "When I said love, by the way, I mean, the girls idolized me to the point I was sick of it. It pissed him off especially since the girl he liked was in love with me, but I never reciprocated. Anyway, he was always trying to get her attention and the attention of anything else female.

"So, I respected him and decided to even help him out. Our personalities were totally different, but it seemed a good fit. We argued and a lot and as we got older it become more of debates and discussion rather than arguing. There were a few things we both liked and often went to movies and concerts together.

"So anyway, this whole time, my fiancé, Hinata, had a crush on Naruto, but she was too shy to confess to him. She could barely say a word to him. I noticed how she blushed and stammered around him, but I really thought that was the worst match ever, especially after we became friends—Naruto and I, that is. I noticed her crush in sixth grade.

"Naruto, Hinata, and I all went on to the same university. Hinata came up to me soon after classes started and asked how she could make her feelings known to Naruto. I offered to tell him about it. She thanked me and I did. Naruto was incredulous. He thought she was too meek, cute and all, but too much a non-person. I actually agreed with him. I told her he wasn't interested and tried to comfort her. She took it rather well, just sort of blank, like she knew it never would have worked.

"I looked out for her the next day and saw that she had changed. She wore her hair back off her shoulders and stopped wearing that coat she seemed to always have. Naruto still didn't pay her any mind, but I felt a little responsible for her. I mean, she trusted me enough to confess to me her feelings for Naruto and ask my advice and I felt bad for delivering the bad news. But that was all. I didn't see her really after that because we didn't share any classes.

"About that same time, Naruto asked Itachi if he wanted to start hanging out. It quickly turned to dating. I didn't like it, but I knew Naruto—I thought—and Itachi was stronger then, really a presence, someone to be reckoned with. I didn't worry about it."

The waiter brought their meals and two glasses of vodka for Sasuke, taking the empty one away. Sasuke downed half of one like a shot before he set about cutting his steak apart.

"Sophomore year I end up having a class with Hinata. She was so different. It was like her crush on Naruto had held her down. Maybe she realized that the way she behaved and held herself and dressed put people off and she finally broke out of her shell. First day of class I greeted her and asked how she was and she was happy I'd reached out to her. I always greeted her or at least sent her a smile, but that was it. I did notice that without that coat she was buxom and with her hair back she was more than pretty, but I thought no more of it.

"Two weeks into the year and we had to partner up. She looked right at me and I nodded. I got to know her and we became friends. But I was falling for her and before I knew it, I was totally smitten. She's still very soft spoken and sort of meek, but I found out why and discovered we shared some interests and that when it came to it, she could hold her own. Part of her weak demeanor was that she thought that was attractive to men. She's working to shed that persona.

"Over a year later, during winter break of our junior year, I had to admit to her that I was falling for her. We started to date.

"Enter: Naruto. He and Itachi seemed to really have a thing going; they were sleeping together and Itachi seemed happy. I had asked Naruto about his longtime obsession with Sakura and he told me he figured out in high school that he was bi; he even admitted one reason he discovered that was because he couldn't help checking me out as much as Sakura. I was like 'whatever;' I didn't care about that. And Sakura got knocked up by this weirdo Lee. I don't even want to know what happened there.

"So Naruto and Itachi seem happy, I'm happy with Hinata and then things start to go to shit. Now that Hinata's dating me, Naruto grows suddenly interested and asks her out. He knew we were dating!" Sasuke didn't raise his voice very high, but he conveyed his betrayal well enough to Kakashi.

"Hinata's torn. Here's her childhood crush finally acknowledging her while she's in a pretty serious relationship with me, his best friend. She shows how confused she is and delays him. She comes to me and tells me what happened. Of course my male instinct rears its head. Then I realize, not only is he trying to get my girlfriend to cheat on me, but he's trying to cheat on my brother!

"I tried to cool down; I didn't want to frighten Hinata. The fact she came to me and told me and asked what she should do . . . I mean she asked me if she should cheat on me. That's a lot of trust. I could have flipped out, struck her, dumped her . . . But she was right about me, that I would be completely honest with her and think of her own best interest. I told her the truth, that if I thought Naruto's interest was valid, I would have told her to go for it, go out with him a few times and see which of us she truly preferred. But, I said, Naruto's currently dating my older brother. I explained that Naruto was bi and that he'd been dating my brother for about the same amount of time as we have.

"She was shocked. I told her that I wouldn't begrudge her having dinner with him, but I admitted I really didn't like the situation and the truth was, I loved her. She said she would speak with Naruto. She did and she stayed with me without a single date with Naruto. But Naruto kept trying. It almost got to the point of stalking. He tried to convince her that he loved her and she just needed to give him a chance.

"I had had enough. I went to him and told him to stop it. He had a chance with Hinata before and let it pass. He chose my brother, but now he was actively trying to cheat on him. I told him to back off of Hinata before she put out a restraining order, or worse, her family started gunning for him. I also told him to never lie to my brother again and if he wasn't serious about Itachi to break it off. I never told Itachi because I thought he really loved Naruto. However, it was nothing compared to what he seems to feel for you."

The fact that last part came out so naturally and with a slight sneer of disapproval, Kakashi figured the vodka had loosened Sasuke up and it was the god's honest truth.

"Naruto backed off. Then just a few weeks later, Itachi goes to Africa." Sasuke downed the rest of his third glass of vodka and raised his hand for another. "Itachi needed him. He did stay for about a month, then . . . poof."

The glass was brought and Kakashi was certain that the bartender had switched to a lower proof brand of vodka by the fact he'd poured this one from a different bottle than the first. Still, Sasuke was going to feel it.

"I hunted his ass down and let loose on him. I was arrested after Shikamaru and Kiba pulled me off of him. But they were on my side. I said enough that they understood what happened. And they all knew about Itachi."

Kakashi could see Sasuke's blood boil for a moment, but it was just a flare of anger and died quickly.

"Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze, the mayor. Naruto had to tell him why he was in the hospital and then he came to me. He started off saying that he knew the stress I was under because of my brother, but to take it out on Naruto . . . I shut him up real quick. I was released an hour later and driven home by an irate Minato. I'm sure he let his son have it. I might have mentioned the whole thing with Hinata as well."

"Might?"

"Yeah, 'might.' My mind was spinning with rage. I'm surprised I didn't attack Minato." Sasuke suddenly threw himself back against the backrest and covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, if it had been Hinata . . . If Hinata had gone through what Itachi did . . . I wouldn't leave her side for a second. Fuck. How can you abandon someone you're supposed to love? He felt nothing for Itachi!" Sasuke dropped his hands. "Look at you! God, you love him more than I can understand. I don't get you. How can you love my brother so much? I love him, I really do, he's my world, always has been, but goddamn it, I can't take much more. I worry and worry and I miss him and I'm so sad for him. Why do you love him so much? It's all wearing me down, but you, you . . . I've never seen so much affection. Something tells me you would love him if he was normal, but you dote on him. You are too goddamn perfect. If it's a dominance thing, I'll rip your spleen out."

"I think you're right about loving him if he weren't blind. But here's someone who needs my help, my protection. How could I not love him more? It's not a dominance thing. Honestly, it's a little bit of a sub thing. I want to be his slave; I want to do everything for him. He's my prince."

"No, you're the prince." He emptied his wine glass, all of it making it into his mouth. "Finished? What some more?"

"No. However, I think Itachi would appreciate a dessert."

Sasuke summoned the waiter. "A tiramisu to go." He pulled at his wallet and struggled to find and pull out his credit card. The waiter left and Sasuke had a similar struggle with his phone. He held it out to Kakashi. "Call Shika and tell him I need a ride home."

"You trust me going through your contacts?"

Sasuke snatched back his phone. "Fuck it. You're here and you want to give Itachi that thing. Drive me home. My car, your car, I don't give a fuck. Either one will be safe here. Shika can retrieve it later."

"You'll let me drive your Aston Martin?"

"Take advantage of my bad judgment while you have the chance."

xxxxx

Sasuke started crying before they even got three blocks away. He was lost in his own little world of despair. From his mumblings, Sasuke was still caught in the nightmare that Hinata could have gone through what Itachi did and was also mourning the old Itachi that seemed dead. Kakashi made a metal note that Sasuke was a terrible drunk. He'd try to worn Hinata about that. At least he was merely an emotional drunk.

When they got to the security gate around the estate, Kakashi wasn't sure which button on the console to push and Sasuke was seeing double.

"They should open it for me," Sasuke grumbled as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt. He opened the door and used it to haul himself out of the car and stand. "Open the fucking gate!"

The gate rolled open and Sasuke fell back into the seat and barely managed to shut his door.

Kakashi eased into the driveway. "Should I pull into the garage?"

"I don't trust you to park my baby in a confined area," Sasuke slurred. "Just park in front of the door."

Kakashi pulled into the circular drive and parked. He looked for the key, but it was a key fob, not a standard key. He rolled his eyes and pulled out the fob and quickly got out to help the inebriated Uchiha out of the car.

If Kakashi needed evidence Sasuke was drunk, he got it. Sasuke couldn't stand up straight and opted to lean into Kakashi and hugged him. Kakashi put an arm around him and guided Sasuke to the front door and tried to open it. It was locked. Sasuke banged on the door while Kakashi tried to find keys in Sasuke's pocket.

One of the usually invisible servants opened the door. Kakashi struggled to guide Sasuke through the door. Mikoto and Itachi came to the top of the stairs at the racket.

"It's Sasuke," Mikoto told Itachi as she ran down the stairs to check on her youngest son.

Itachi came down a few steps, holding tight to the railing, but stopped, not wanting to get in the way.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"He's just drunk," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah. Sasuke invited me out for a drink and he over did it. He'll be alright."

"Inoichi," Mikoto spoke to the butler, "bring him upstairs."

Inoichi and Kakashi pulled Sasuke upstairs behind Mikoto. Itachi backed up to clear the stairs. He followed after them, running his hand along the wall to guide him.

Sasuke was deposited on his bed and he fell right to sleep.

"Bring up a large pitcher of water and a bottle of aspirin, please," Mikoto said to Inoichi. He nodded and eased passed Itachi who was holding onto the door frame.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked Kakashi.

"He came to see me on campus and . . ." he looked at Itachi, "Naruto came up to us."

Itachi's face clouded and Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto wanted to renew their friendship and Sasuke wasn't having any of that and asked me to kill Naruto."

"Did you?" both Uchiha asked.

"No. I would never do that. In a public place. Sasuke was . . . distressed and asked me to have a drink with him. He told me the whole story and got very, very drunk. He had some depressing thoughts and that's why he's a mess."

"What thoughts?" Itachi asked. When Kakashi didn't answer immediately, he said, "Sasuke was really depressed the other day too; I want to know what's wrong with my brother."

"He couldn't understand Naruto leaving you because he wouldn't have left Hinata if what happened to you happened to her. He thought about that a little too hard."

Itachi rubbed the heel of his hand into his forehead, then combed his loose hair back. He felt like it was his fault his brother was sinking into depression.

Mikoto sat on her youngest son's bed and petted his hair. "Thank you for taking care of him, Kakashi."

"No problem." Kakashi went to Itachi and rubbed Itachi's upper arm through his long sleeve shirt. "You want me to stay a little longer?"

"Yeah. My brother's probably going to sleep for a while. Did you or Sasuke leave a car somewhere?"

"My car."

"You drove the Aston Martin?"

"Sweet ride."

"He's drunker than I thought."

Kakashi gently pulled Itachi away from the door to let Inoichi into Sasuke's room with the water and aspirin.

"Can you stay the night?" Itachi asked.

"Sure. As long as your father doesn't try to kill me for it."

Itachi could hear Inoichi coming out of his brother's room. "Inoichi, could you send someone to pick up Kakashi's car?"

"Yes, sir."

Kakashi fished the valet ticket from his pocket and gave it to Inoichi. He held out a hand to stop Inoichi and handed him the fob to the Aston Martin as well.

"I'll just leave this in Sasuke-sama's room," Inoichi said as he stepped in to leave the key fob on Sasuke's dresser.

"Everyone's afraid of touching Sasuke's baby, huh?"

"You have no idea, sir," Inoichi said.

Itachi hugged Kakashi's arm and Kakashi went to Itachi's room. "Mind if I turn on the light?"

"Sure."

This was Kakashi's second time in Itachi's sanctum, but the first time he really got to look around. A full bookshelf was in the corner of the room with the bed against it so any book was within reach from the bed. There was a window just to the side of the bed and a desk under it. The closet was to the right of the door as was the personal bathroom. To the left of the door was a dresser. The room was smaller than Kakashi would have thought for a rich kid. And it was dark with black carpet and dark green walls and ceiling. There was an overhead light, but the lamp from the desk was gone—it was useless now. Though the room was dark, and cave-like, it was comfortable and safe. Kakashi liked it.

The computer was on, but the monitor off. Music was coming out of the speakers, but it had been turned way down when Itachi heard Sasuke banging on the door.

Once back in his room, Itachi detached from Kakashi's arm and went to sit on his bed. Kakashi sat next to him.

"Is there really nothing else wrong with Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Well, a few days ago, he told me he was concerned about you. He told me not to let you end the relationship."

"That was the day he was depressed, the day I was thinking I was being a burden on him and would be one on you."

Kakashi pulled Itachi's head closer and kissed his temple. "You're not. Sasuke's stressing himself out."

"If he would just marry Hinata . . ."

"I agree. He really loves her; he got drunk and sad enough."

"He does. He gave up being a playboy for her."

Kakashi laughed because Iruka had described Sasuke as a playboy as well. "Your brother must have been a handful."

"I was scared to death he'd get a disease with how many different women he was sleeping with. He was even sleeping with older women while he was still a teenager. He was going to give me an ulcer. Maybe him stressing out over me now is a sort of revenge for the stress I was under."

Itachi leaned on Kakashi and Kakashi put an arm around him.

"Sasuke's fine."

"I wish he would get married and move out so I'll stop stressing him out."

"Don't blame yourself. Sasuke is just high strung with sensitive honor and highly developed sense of family protectiveness. He just needs to calm down."

"He's taking after our father. Too uptight."

"No offence, but he's not the only one. Stop worrying about being a burden. We all love you."

Itachi didn't respond and Kakashi just rubbed Itachi's back.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Dinner's ready," Mikoto said through the door.

"Coming, mother," Itachi called back.

"I ate with your brother," Kakashi told him. "But I'll stay with you. That reminds me; I left something in the brat's car."

Kakashi ducked into Sasuke's room to get the key fob—smiled at Sasuke's soft snores—and escorted Itachi downstairs. He ran out to get the tiramisu from the backseat, then ran the fob back to Sasuke's room and then escorted Itachi into the dining room.

"I had dinner with Sasuke, so I'll just have tea," Kakashi told Inoichi.

Kakashi sat next to Itachi and helped him eat.

Fugaku arrived. "Sorry, I'm late." He kissed his wife. On seeing Kakashi sitting in Sasuke's seat, he said, "Kakashi, good to see you."

"And you, sir."

Fugaku sat down. "Why is Sasuke's car parked out front and where is he?"

"Sasuke got drunk and Kakashi-kun brought him home," Mikoto explained.

"Sasuke getting drunk?"

"Naruto approached him," Mikoto said.

"Should I send my condolences to Minato?"

Everyone chuckled. "No," Kakashi said. "I was asked to kill him, but I didn't think everyone would find it justified."

"Most would."

Kakashi was surprised how easily he was able to chat with his lover's family—minus the brat—after that. When Itachi finished his meal, Kakashi asked, "Want desert?"

"Love some."

"How about some tiramisu?"

"I love tiramisu."

Inoichi came over to take the take-out bag and went to put it on a plate and soon returned with the dessert. Itachi moved his fork over the plate until he hit the layered treat and up to find the top and broke off a bite. Kakashi watched him, forgetting they weren't alone and watched the bliss cross Itachi's face at the flavor.

"Fantastic. Thank you. You want some?"

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth," Kakashi said.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Full from dinner," Fugaku said.

"All for you, dear," Mikoto said.

They were also staring at Itachi. Their eyes were full of love for their eldest son. Fugaku stood and came around next to Itachi. He put a hand on Itachi's head and bent down to kiss his forehead. "I'm going to work in my office. I love you, Itachi."

"Love you too, tousan."

Fugaku put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and left.

Inoichi returned. "Sir, your car has been parked outside," he said to Kakashi.

"Thanks." To Itachi he said, "I'll bring my stuff in and do my homework in your room."

"Okay. I like just having you around."

"Me too."

Back in Itachi's room, Kakashi turned up the music on Itachi's computer and did his work while Itachi lay on his bed. Kakashi was finished in an hour.

"You awake?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Yeah." Itachi sat up and swung is legs over the side of the bed.

"If I was closer to the beginning, I would have read to you."

"Yeah, I miss being able to read."

Kakashi sat next to him and stroked Itachi's hair.

"Kakashi, I sort of want to tell you what really happened. I've been thinking about it while you were working. You already know so much, including about Naruto, and I know you won't leave and I think I'll get over it faster if I tell someone the whole truth about what happened."

"Water?"

"Definitely."

There was a pitcher on the bedside table and a glass. Kakashi sat down next to Itachi with the water. Itachi was silent for a minute, trying to figure out how and what to say.

"I told you that not everything was in that file. You know in general what happened, but I actually hid a lot. Mostly about Yahiko, the leader of the group."

"You mean the one they called 'Pain?'"

"Yeah. Yahiko was his real name. Or so he told me." Itachi hesitated again. He grew more agitated.

Kakashi used the back of his fingers to caress Itachi's arm and he was glad he didn't even twitch at the touch. "If it's too uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me."

"I think I'll feel better if I tell someone." He took a deep breath. "I knew what Yahiko was doing to me, but . . . Was there anything in the files you read about Kakuzu?"

Kakashi thought. "The finance guy of the group. He wasn't there during the raid and they were going to try to track him, but they found his body on the grounds. They think he was killed for embezzling."

"He wasn't. Yahiko did kill him . . . but it was to protect me."

Kakashi was flabbergasted. "Because you were a hostage and he wanted to kill you?"

"No. None of them wanted to kill me. The bastard, Yahiko, didn't have any problem taking my eyes. He said . . . after he took my left eye . . . he told my father if the dead drop was compromised again, he'd take my other eye. He wouldn't want to know what he'd take if the third drop was compromised. He took my other eye." Itachi shook his head. "It wasn't Yahiko who did it. It was . . ."

"Hidan," Kakashi supplied more to keep Itachi from sinking too far into his memories.

"Yeah. Yahiko ordered him to do it, but he couldn't watch. Hidan did it with glee both times.

"Yahiko killed Kakuzu himself. All Kakuzu could talk about was whoring me out. He couldn't wait for the third dead drop to fail. They were going to give up and keep me. Yahiko may have let the others rape me, but he was still possessive of me.

"I told the truth to a point. I didn't mention how Yahiko killed Kakuzu sort of while Kakuzu was raping me. Kakuzu couldn't keep his mouth shut about how much money they could make whoring me out; it was mostly a sort of dirty talk to him. I still had my right eye at the time. Yahiko lost patience with Kakuzu; couldn't stand that thought maybe. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and away from me . . . out of me. We all watched in shock as he turned him around and grabbed him by the throat. I could hear the man's neck snap before he finished strangulating . . . Yahiko protected me."

Itachi took a deep breath, knowing his story was jumping around and was probably confusing Kakashi as to what he was truly hiding. He decided to start again at the beginning. "I told the FBI that they kept me in that cell. It was only for the first three days. I was isolated. I had nothing but a bucket and a bare mattress. The windows were high so I couldn't look out and they were barred, but they let the light in. I spent hours jumping up trying to grab the bars and yank them free, but I only managed to reach them a few times and they didn't budge.

"They slid my food through a hole in the bottom of the door; again, it was impossible to get through, but I did try. They never spoke to me during those three days. They didn't break my spirit, I was just angry at being captured.

"On the fourth day, Kisame pulled me out and let me shower. He didn't give me any clothes. Then he forced me into Yahiko's room. Yahiko was the first to rape me. He threatened me quite a bit, that if I didn't struggle—I would still be raped by the others, but he wouldn't let the others cause me too much harm. He also told me to beg him to . . . I did. After he was done with me the first time, he took me to the same room where my father's men found me. Even after I was blind, I knew it was the same room because the piece of metal on the floor that I kept cutting myself on causing that scar on my back. Yahiko let them all rape me.

"But he never took me back to the cell. He took me to his own room. I was his pet. At first he chained me to the wall, but after a few days during which I didn't resist him, he let me sleep in his bed. It was a reward. I was his to use whenever he wanted, but he treated me very well aside from letting the others rape me every other day. He was doing it on purpose, we both knew that. Kisame knew it too since he was his bodyguard and always nearby; he was the reason I never tried to get away, he was always outside Yahiko's door.

"But when he killed Kakuzu . . . we all realized he really . . . cared for me. At least was far more possessive than he should have been. Some of the others never touched me again; afraid he'd turn on them too. I really felt safe with Yahiko.

"I didn't tell anyone that. I know it was Stockholm Syndrome and Yahiko was doing it on purpose, but it worked. Yeah, I was depressed about my eyes and the rapes after I was rescued, but that I could start to love Yahiko . . . That I was so weak as to fall into Stockholm Syndrome really made me feel pathetic."

Kakashi wanted to break in and tell him it wasn't pathetic, but Itachi push on.

"Kisame believed Yahiko loved me. Kisame still raped me though, but he was a lot gentler after Kakuzu died. He was the one raping me when the raid took place. He left me to fight and I curled in the corner. Yahiko was the one who gave me the . . . whatever I was covered with when they found me. He knelt down and stroked my hair. I felt guilty for Yahiko's death on top of all the rest.

"I was a total mess when I was brought back home. I never even told the doctors. I had enough problems to treat anyway. Knowing what it was, I tried to deal with Yahiko alone. I think I'm over it, but knowing he was dead was hard for me.

"One thing that helped was that I was sure Naruto would be there for me and still have sex with me and treat me well and that might help me deal with my memories of Yahiko; maybe he would even turn into Yahiko in a way. His eyes were the same beautiful blue as Naruto and he wore his hair similarly too. He had the most remarkable red hair and he had a lot of piercings. I think I was more in love with Yahiko than Naruto. Yahiko was dead, but I still had Naruto.

"But then Naruto dumped me. I had a mini-breakdown and told Sasuke about Naruto, that he was the cause, and that's when Sasuke hunted Naruto down and nearly killed him. If their mutual friends hadn't been there to stop him, he would have murdered Naruto, his best friend. Because of me they haven't spoken in months."

Kakashi was thankful for the slight change in topic and huffed. "That wasn't the only reason. Don't feel guilty about Sasuke and Naruto. I overheard their confrontation they had today and you were just the last nail in the coffin. If you feel guilty about that, don't."

"What? What was it? What else came between them?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"You will tell me," Itachi ordered. Kakashi was a little surprised at the tone, but he smiled because that seemed like the old Itachi Sasuke had talked about and was in line with slight aggression he had observed gleaming through Itachi's more reticent exterior. Though he thought telling Itachi the truth would be harmful, he did sort of have his back to the wall.

"Seems Hinata used to have a crush on Naruto and after Sasuke and Hinata got together, Naruto started reciprocating. Sasuke knew that even when Naruto was with you, he was hitting on Hinata. He saw how much you loved him and didn't want to hurt you. He warned Naruto to give up on Hinata and never lie to you again. At least Naruto finally broke up with you and probably therefore kept the promise to stop lying to you. But when he left you, it was the final straw."

"That son of a bitch!"

Kakashi smiled. "At least you're angry. I thought you'd be . . . devastated or something."

"Him and Iruka, point me to them," Itachi growled.

"Let that go. I'm not going to let you commit murder or even assault, so just let it go. You were saying about Yahiko?"

Itachi sighed and refocused. "Yeah. After I went blind—even before that. You know what it's like losing one eye and your depth perception changes."

Kakashi nodded, but then remembered and said, "Yes."

"I couldn't grab a glass. He helped me. I would reach for something and he would guide my hand. I didn't fully get used to it when Hidan took my right eye too. Then Yahiko did everything for me. He loved that; it was what he wanted: I was totally dependent on him. I couldn't eat, drink, go to the bathroom, anything without his help. I knew it, I knew he wanted to dominate me and make me dependent on him. And I really started to love him. I think." He shook his head. "I don't know. He was kind to me and affectionate and made sure I got pleasure out of it. He really did mess me up." Itachi was disgusted with himself and becoming distressed.

Kakashi put his hands on either side of Itachi's head and forced him to focus on him even if he was blind. "Itachi, I understand Stockholm Syndrome and I totally understand about feeling for Yahiko. The fact you haven't once called him Pain, says that you cared for him. I understand. I understand. I'd even understand if I was competing with a dead man, but I'm not, am I?"

Itachi was bordering on tears. "No, you're not," he said with a shaky voice.

"But you still felt bad for falling for Yahiko."

"Of course."

"Of course. You saw the true man behind the leader of a terrorist organization. He was still a harsh man and a sadist, but he cared for you. He may have let you go blind because he wanted you dependent on him, but he protected you. He didn't really watch when you were raped, did he?"

"No, but he was there."

"To make sure you weren't too badly harmed."

"Yes."

"He had to share you with his comrades because that's the kind of group they were. Maybe he didn't want you blinded, but that was business. Stockholm or not, he cared for you. Yes, even if you were properly brainwashed after a year or more you would have acclimated, but you would have always been somewhat miserable and miss your freedom and your family, especially your pain in the ass brother. Never regret you came home and never regret that he died. Knowing your brother, he wouldn't have survived your death or your disappearance. Nor would your father.

"Naruto was never good enough for you. Yahiko was not good enough for you because he put his organization before you. I'm not good enough for you because I'm not perfect or a prince or a Calvin Klein model and your brother hates me. But I love you enough to tell the man I thought I loved to go fuck himself when he tried to make me take him back and I would give up anything for you.

"However, if the impossible happens and I mistreat you in any way, you're so perfect, you will find someone better who loves you as much as I do, don't doubt it. But I love you and I would never harm you. I don't _want_ you dependent on me like Yahiko probably did, but I don't mind it, I even relish it because I can show you how much I love you. And if I ever look at anyone else, I'll let your brother take out my other eye."

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding. I miss him, just a little. I think he really loved me."

"I'm sure he did; you're just so easy to love, so perfect." Kakashi kissed his forehead.

"He told me how he and his two friends grew up during a civil war in their home country—he never named it. He started Akatsuki as a rebel group to end the civil war and agreed to join the government forces, but then they were betrayed. Disillusioned, they stepped up their attacks until they helped overthrow the government. But the other rebels wouldn't accept them, feared them and called them terrorists. They were driven from their own country. They then truly became a terrorist organization; they needed money and only had one set of skills.

"I did sympathize with him. I also resigned myself to staying with him after they took my other eye. I wondered if they even had asked for ransom. I really did feel like I was Yahiko's objective. He was with me almost constantly. I really felt like he loved me.

"Please, one thing I don't want you to do, don't call me a weasel."

"Weasel? Because of your name?"

"Yeah. Yahiko looked it up because it was an unusual name and took to calling me his weasel."

"I will avoid it."

"Or kitten. Kisame called me 'kitten.'"

Itachi's mood had quickly lightened and even though he was referring back to things having to do with his repeated gang rapes, Itachi was relaxed.

"No weasel or kitten, got it."

"What else was absolutely horrible?" Itachi wondered aloud to himself.

"I'd rather you not _try_ to remember."

"Better than you accidently doing it and freaking me out."

That came out so naturally like he was talking about what he didn't like to have for dinner. Maybe talking about it really did do him good.

"I just hope you don't think I'm a slut for taking any pleasure in it then or desiring it now. I couldn't help it, they made sure I'd . . ."

"Not at all. I'm glad they allowed you something to make that experience not as bad as it should have been. And trust me, I understand desire. I want to abstain from you just out of respect, but I love your body almost as much as I love you."

"How about not abstaining now?"

"Now?"

"Lock the door. And shove something in the way; my father and Inoichi have keys and Sasuke could ask Shika to pick the lock."

Kakashi locked the door and pulled a dresser half way across the door, enough to prevent the door from being opened. He turned around to see Itachi already shirtless and now slipping off his pants.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Kakashi said.

"Thank you."

Itachi pushed the bedding aside and lay completely naked in front of Kakashi. Kakashi let his eyes roam over Itachi's lovely physique for a moment. Itachi pulled his loose hair over his shoulder to lie on his pale skin. Kakashi stripped, which was hard to do in a rush with a boner.

Kakashi straddled Itachi's thighs. "Since we're making requests, I have one."

"Yeah?"

"Take off the glasses when we have sex."

"Alright."

Kakashi pinched the nosepiece of the sunglasses and pulled them off. "I've gotten used to them." He put his hand to the side of Itachi's head and gently moved his thumb over one scarred eyelid. "Don't hide them from me anymore."

"Says the man who wears a mask and an eye patch."

"Touché."

Kakashi kissed him.

"I just remembered," Itachi interrupted the kiss. "I don't have any lube. Haven't had anyone over since Naruto left me. Someone took my supply."

Kakashi chuckled. "I bet it was the watchdog little brother of yours. Perhaps even for this very moment. I'll see what's in your bathroom."

Kakashi didn't find much. "You've got some lotion."

"Good enough."

"Your ass will smell wonderful at least. Sandalwood, I believe."

Kakashi got back on the bed and slipped two lubed fingers inside Itachi's lithe body.

"Kakashi," Itachi sighed.

Fuck. Kakashi really wanted to call him a cock hungry little whore and say 'you love that don't you.' He bit his lips together. He massaged Itachi muscles, encouraging them to relax and loosen.

"Say something," Itachi begged.

"My first instincts are to say some things you might not like."

"Fuck it, say it."

"You love being entered, don't you, baby?"

"I do. I want you to fuck me so bad."

"Damn, your voice is so fucking sexy."

"I'm ready, just fuck me."

Kakashi took his fingers away, but then lightly trailed his finger up Itachi's erection, teasing him.

"Kakashi," he whined.

Kakashi started stroking him, concentrating on the up strokes.

"Ever topped before?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Quite a bit with Naruto. But not tonight. Damn, I want you in me right now. I feel so empty without you."

Kakashi didn't stop teasing his cock. Itachi put out a hand, knowing where Kakashi's body should be. He found the arm Kakashi was using to brace himself. He pulled him toward him.

"Give me your cock."

"Huh?"

"Come up here."

Kakashi let go of Itachi's cock and move to straddle his head. Itachi's hand moved over his body to find Kakashi's cock as it settled over his head. He guided it into his mouth, pulling gently for Kakashi to ease downward.

Itachi's lips were so soft and wet as they touched the head of his cock. Then his tongue flicked the tip. Kakashi was hard pressed not to fall or thrust his cock into his mouth. This was the first oral Itachi had ever given him. Itachi's lips moved to encapsulate just the head of his cock and he sucked gently. Everything was slow and gentle, tantalizing, languid, and oh so fucking good. His tongue swirled around the slit then pushed into it.

Kakashi was careful as he repositioned, not sure how long he could stay in this position.

Itachi's hand was still on the shaft and now it started to move. He stroked Kakashi's cock, but also pulled it lower.

"Itachi, you're going to make me cum," Kakashi breathed.

Itachi pulled his head back as much as the pillow allowed and let go of the cock in his hand. Kakashi pulled his hips up.

"I'd rather you fuck me."

"That was fucking amazing."

"I've had some good ones to teach me. And fantastic inspiration."

Kakashi moved back to face Itachi. "I knew that mouth was wonderful, but fuck. Next time, before you fuck me, give me a proper blow job like that until I cum."

"Alright. If you fuck me now. The idea is making me hotter."

"You might want to be quieter tonight."

"I'll try." Itachi rested the back of his wrist on his chin, ready to cover his mouth if he got too loud.

Kakashi helped Itachi position his legs and pressed into his tight heat. The light was still on and Kakashi stared at the beautiful body before him.

"My beautiful raven."

"Fuck me, Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled almost all the way out and slid back in, shifting his initial angle, hitting just the right spot inside him.

Itachi was just able to cover his mouth before he cried out. Kakashi continued to slowly fuck him for a minute, then sped up. Itachi reached for his own cock and stroked himself as Kakashi pounded him into the mattress. Itachi's muffled cried ran down Kakashi's spine. He was having to hold back his orgasm after that little bit of head Itachi gave him. Luckily, Itachi was not of a mind to hurry and he was beating his own cock as fast as he could. Itachi cam and Kakashi let himself go. He forced his jaw shut so that he wouldn't alert the whole house to what a fabulous fuck Itachi was.

Itachi's wrist slipped off his mouth. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you? So very sincerely, my pleasure."

"For everything. You still want me after everything I told you."

"I wish they were all still alive so that I could slaughter them myself. Naruto has been warned."

"I'm too content right now to ask you to rough him up. I'm happy."

"That makes me happy." Kakashi kissed him briefly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Kakashi got up and cleaned up and brought a warm washcloth to clean Itachi's stomach, hand, and ass, doing it all himself. He then rinsed out the washcloth. He shut off the light and lay down next to Itachi.

"You have a maid right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Hate for your mother to see these sheets."

"Humph." Itachi snuggled back against Kakashi in the small bed. "Go to sleep, Kashi."

Kakashi hummed.


End file.
